


Revealed in Time

by WhitleyMiranda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitleyMiranda/pseuds/WhitleyMiranda
Summary: Marinette is sent 8 years in the future by an akuma. While there she discovers a grown up Chat Noir and more about her future than she could have ever imagined.





	1. Where am I?

Marinette had never been one to make mistakes in battle. That just wasn’t Ladybug’s thing. She had the freaking power of luck on her side for Pete’s sake. Chat was the unlucky one. He was the one always being hit by the akuma’s attack, not Ladybug.

But here she was, cocooned by a blinding whiteness that danced and flashed, ever pulsating as it bended and refracted into a myriad of seemingly sporadic splotches of colors. 

The light spun around her, totally encompassing everything within her vision, her mind rummaging through all the possibilities of the effects of this akuma. First step. What did she know? Sure she had seen a few other people get hit, but what had really happened? Usually the effects of an akuma’s powers were quite obvious, but these people had simply vanished, leaving Marinette with only questions.

Where did they go?

Where was _she_ going?

Having just arrived at the scene of attack, she hadn’t had time to figure out what exactly the akuma was doing. In fact, now that she thought about it, Marinette didn’t even know the akuma’s name - that, in itself, was usually a big hint to the results of the akuma's powers.

She rubbed her eyes, her surroundings slowly coming back into focus. Readying her stance, Marinette prepared to jump back into action. She took a deep breath.

_One._

The dim outline of the Eiffel Tower became slightly recognizable in the distance.

 _Good, at least I know I’m still in Paris._ She exhaled, her shoulders relaxing at the sight of familiarity.

_Two._

She could now make out the rooftop entrance to her left. So... she _hadn’t_ changed positions.

_Three._

Everything came rushing back into focus, and Marinette was ready, ready to end this and get on with her day. All she had to do was formulate a plan and…

 _Where is the akuma?_ She hesitated, not seeing the villain in any direction.

It had been close enough to hit her. Surely not enough time had passed for it to get away.

_Wait… where is Chat?_

He had just been right next to her. Where had he gone? 

Checking herself out, relief spread through the heroine’s body. Nothing seemed to be wrong or out of the ordinary: she wasn’t a zombie, a toddler, or even frozen in time. 

_Time._

The word exploded throughout Marinette’s head as the realization of its reality bloomed within her mind. Maybe she had been encompassed in that light longer than she thought. It was entirely possible that the fight had simply moved somewhere else while she had been stunned by that blinding light. Scanning the Parisian skyline from the rooftop on which she stood, Marinette looked for signs of the battle. Screams could usually be heard for miles from an akuma attack, but Marinette heard nothing. In fact, the civilians which she saw below didn’t seemed panicked one bit.

 _Hmm._ Marinette scratched the top of her head while continuing to look around. _Maybe Chat beat the akuma while I was surrounded. All that would be left for me to do is to find that silly cat and cleanse the akuma._

She scanned the city once more, but saw no clues as to the direction she should go.

Marinette pulled out her yoyo. If she couldn’t find Chat by looking, she would just give him a call. Surely he would know what the heck is going on. 

With the button pressed and the line ringing, Marinette looked towards the Eiffel Tower.

Odd. Hadn’t the sun been on the other side? Based on the position of the sun, it should currently be around six o’clock in the evening. But hadn’t it just been around eleven in the morning?

“Evening, m’Lady,” Chat’s melodious voice sung from her yoyo. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you tonight.”

Marinette turned her attention to the little screen.

“What do you mean, tonight?” she panicked. “What is going on, Chat? How long has it been since I was hit?”

This must have been the akuma’s power; she must have been sent forward in time.

Marinette watched the screen in frustration as Chat’s brows scrunched together and his head tilted slightly to the side. 

Why didn’t he seem to know what she was talking about? Shouldn’t he be freaking out that she had disappeared for such a long time? He had been standing right next to Ladybug when she had been hit. Surely he had seen it happen. So why wasn’t he more excited to see that she was fine? It wasn’t like him to be…

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he slowly responded, tilting his head even further to the side. “Is everything okay, Marinette?”

Marinette froze, her heart seemingly stopping within her chest.  
_W-what?_

The yoyo fell from her trembling hands.  
_This is not right..._

Nothing about this situation was right at all.

Chat Noir didn’t _know_ her identity.

Just the day before he had turned Marinette down because of his love for Ladybug. He couldn’t have figured it out in that short amount of time.

“Marinette,” Chat’s worried voice rose from the forgotten call, “what is going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?”

The dazed superhero could barely catch her breath, her vision becoming spotted. Why was he saying her name as if it was some kind of common thing between them? How could he just throw this on her like this.

Chat continued to plead with her to respond - the longer she kept silent, the more and more panicked he began to sound. She knew she should say something to ease his mind, but she couldn’t will her body to do it. She felt as if she was in one of those dreams where her limbs would not move and her voice could not make a sound no matter how much she tried.

“I don’t care how long it takes me to get there,” Chat’s muffled voice went on. “I’m coming to get you. Just give me a second to pull up your loca…”

He suddenly stopped mid sentence, leaving only the sound of Marinette’s now racing heart pounding in her eardrums. How long had he been silent? Marinette couldn’t tell. Every second felt like a minute, causing her to feel more and more numb.

“Oh no,” Chat slowly stated, clearly having discovered something that he didn’t like. “Ladybug,” his speech quickened, “I know that I have royally screwed up, but there is an explanation for all of this. Just please wait where you are at.”

Strange, rustling sounds pierced through the call alerting Marinette to the fact that Chat was on the move. 

He was coming to her location.

She had to get out of here. She couldn’t let Chat find her like this.

But her body just would not move.

“I know you must be freaking out that I know your name,” his voice gently continued. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that, and,” he faltered, “I’m sorry for what you are about to witness.”

*Thud*

Chat Noir landed a few feet behind the still frozen Marinette, her heartbeat accelerating at his presence.

She couldn’t turn to look at him.

She couldn’t do anything.

“You must be so confused,” Chat softly broke the silence. “Please let me help you understand the situation.”

Marinette’s muscles tensed at the sound of Chat’s voice.

Something was wrong.

It sounded like Chat speaking, yet at the same time, he sounded entirely different. 

“I know you think we were just in the middle of an akuma attack,” his strange voice added. 

Had his voice gotten lower? Was he he sick or something? 

“And that’s true,” he continued. “For you at least. But that akuma didn’t just have you trapped for a few minutes or even hours like you must be thinking.”

He paused, clearly trying to think of how to phrase the next part of his explanation. Marinette knew it must be something bad if he was trying this hard to come up with a way to delicately say it. She thought it sweet how he seemed to care about her reaction, but sugarcoating the words wouldn’t change anything. It would be better if he was just straightforward and just came out with it.

“How long was it then?” she blurted, surprised that her lips had actually spoken.

Chat stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Before I answer that,” he breathed, “I want you to know that eventually you will return to the day you left. You haven’t been missing, so you don’t need to worry about your friends or your parents.”

Marinette unwittingly shuddered beneath his touch, not liking where this answer was headed.

“How long?” her voice boldly demanded an answer.

Chat took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling. 

“Eight years.”


	2. Adjustment

Marinette still could not get her mind to wrap around what Chat Noir had said. Eight years? There was just no way that eight years could have already passed. But, as Marinette stood, staring at Chat, there was just no denying the fact that he had to be right.

She had been gazing at Chat for the past fifteen minutes, trying to take in his new appearance. For one, his hair wasn’t in its usual state of being an unkempt mess; it looked nice - sophisticated even - if she had to come up with a word to describe it. But it wasn’t his hair that had Marinette’s mind flailing: it was everything else. 

The last time Marinette had seen Chat, he had the body of a lanky, awkward seventeen year old. His face still had the look of a young boy, and honestly, Marinette had never really looked any further into him than that.

But now, Chat was anything but boyish, with his broadened chest and hardened abs. Marinette was having a hard time trying not to imagine what that obvious six-pack must look like without the black.

Then there was his face.

Oh gah.

His face.

It was clear to Marinette that this was still the same Chat. Everything relatively looked the same - the way he slightly lifted his eyebrow as he silently watched her stare, the mischievous grin he had made when she had finally built up the courage to turn around - but instead of just seeing her goofy teenaged partner, she was looking into the face of a man. 

His features somehow seemed to be more sharpened, more defined. And Marinette could not get past the slight bit of stubble which handsomely framed his chin.

Marinette mentally kicked herself when she caught herself thinking of the handsomeness of Chat, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. 

Truthfully, she was quite thankful of Chat’s kind patience. He hadn’t said a word to her since he had answered her question, merely allowing her to soak everything in within her own time.

Marinette didn’t know how long it had taken her to turn around, but she figured it must have been a while. She half expected Chat to be gone when she peered back, but sure enough, there he was with kind eyes and a knowing glance.

That was until she openly gawked at seeing his changed features. He couldn’t resist responding in slyness, clearly enjoying the reaction that his appearance had caused. However, it didn’t take long for that moment to fade, leaving him in a state of gentle curiosity.

It was kind of cute, the way in which he simply waited for Marinette to take the next step. His behavior kind of reminded her of…

Wait.

“How did figure you out who I am?” Marinette impulsively blurted, reflexively taking a step towards him.

Chat’s eyes widened and he jumped back at her sudden speech and movement. Quickly regaining his composure, he straightened his stance, taking his own step towards the inquisitive bluenette.

“You blindsighted me!” Chat accusingly pointed his finger in Marinette’s direction. “You figured it out first and came straight up to me and called me-” He bit his lips, sucking in a deep, nostril flared, breath. “You came right up to me as Chat and called me by my real name.”

“What?” Marinette quickly questioned. That didn’t sound anything like something she would do. And wait… she figured out his identity first? The future Marinette knows who Chat Noir is? Well, of course, that would make sense seeing as how he knew her name, but still. 

_ Hold on! _

There had to be a Marinette, a Ladybug somewhere in the future here if what he had said was true.

“Where is the other Ladybug?” Marinette asked while crossing her arms. “If it’s true that I returned to the past, shouldn’t there be another  _ me _ here.”

Chat scratched the back of his head, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. “Well, you see… that is how I figured out you were the wrong one. I mean, not the Ladybug from my time. Because she is on a business trip in Milan, and when I opened my tracking device, I saw two blips on the screen: one in Italy and one in France.”

“Of course,” he rambled on, “that was when I remembered her telling me about the time she was stuck in the future, and it all sort of just clicked.”

Marinette stared at the nervous blonde. Even though his body had greatly matured, he was still just the same old awkward Chat Noir.

“I wish I had figured it out sooner,” his eyes dropped to the ground. “I definitely made things a lot harder for you by spilling your name like that.”

In that moment, Marinette felt a twinge of her stomach. She couldn’t stand seeing Chat Noir look so sad and upset for something he never meant to happen.

“It’s ok.” Her voice soothed as she closed the remaining distance between them, reaching her hand up to lift his chin. “You have nothing to regret. Obviously, I trusted you enough to tell you my secret. And you know what? I feel kind of relieved, knowing that we will both one day know. Now I don’t have to be afraid to tell you. It’s obvious that you have accepted who I am.”

Chat smiled, his face lighting up like a child waking up to Christmas. “Thanks, Marinette,” he whispered, grabbing onto her hand underneath his chin. “I needed that.”

Marinette gently slid her hand from Chat’s grasp, then while flicking him on the nose, she turned around saying, “Anytime Chat. Now,” a serious tone entered her voice as she peered out at the darkening skyline, “seeing as how you know a bit about this crazy adventure, how long am I going to be stuck in this place?”

Chat sighed. “A few days? You never really told me an exact answer. All I know is that I apparently took you home, we stayed together for a few days, and then  _ poof _ , you were magically back in your own time.”

Turning back to face Chat, Marinette raised her brow at him. “What do you mean you took me home and stayed with me for a few days? Whose house are we talking about? Mine or yours?”

The felined hero pondered for a moment. Marinette wondered if this was really that hard of a question. But then again, maybe she hadn’t told him everything, maybe he really didn’t know.

“Uh…” he finally started to answer, scratching the back of his head again. “We’ll go to yours. You don’t know my identity yet, and it wouldn’t be wise to go to your parents house. Of course they know you are Ladybug, but I still don’t think they would be able to handle seeing the you from the past.”

Marinette’s head spun at that influx of new information. Her parents knew she was Ladybug? She lived in a different house? Eight years really did make a big difference. She was beginning to wonder just who else knew about her secret. Did Alya know? Nino? What about…

“It’s starting to get dark,” Chat placed his hand on her shoulder. “We should get going. Just follow me; I know exactly where you live.”


	3. Home

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at a quaint little cottage, located on the outskirts of the city. There was a beautiful rose garden out front and a cute little welcome sign. The setting sun behind the house, painted the sky with warm reds and oranges that seemed to bleed, even blend with the shimmering petals all around the house.

Marinette could just picture herself working in that garden on an early Saturday morning. She could get used to this homely, welcoming scent of fresh flowers. The one thing she never liked about living above the bakery was the lack of yard it provided. Being a designer, she has always longed to cultivate her own land, and her spirit filled with giddiness as she realized this magnificent place would one day be her own. 

Chat extended his baton, leading her to a balcony on the second level. Marinette didn’t want to leave this garden, with its well maintained paths, and beconning benches, but she figured she should follow suit. She  _ would _ be here for a few days - it wasn’t like she couldn’t just come back out here whenever she wanted. Pulling out her yoyo, she flung it towards the railing, effectivity landing herself directly behind Chat.

He smiled, nodding towards the sliding door. “W-you always leave that door unlocked so you can easily sneak in without being noticed.”

Marinette looked towards the door, finding it quite amusing that Chat hadn’t chosen to just go through the main entrance. But without a key, she figured, it would be pretty much impossible. Still, it was strange sneaking into an unknown house; even if it was her own. 

“Thanks for bringing me here,” she smiled. “I’ll find my way around. You can go ahead and…”

“I’m not leaving.” 

Chat spoke with such conviction that Marinette immediately knew it would be futile to try to argue otherwise. She sighed.

He walked to the door, sliding it open. Then, with a bow and his familiar flirtatious grin, he dutifully uttured, “After you, m’Lady.”

Usually Ladybug wasn’t one to play along, but for some reason, seeing him do this as a grown adult made it impossible to resist. Something about it was just so adorable. Curtseying, she playfully responded, “Why thank you, mon Chaton. I don’t mind if I do.” With her head held high, she gracefully walked, grinning quite widely, through the door.

“Tikki, spots off,” she uttered the magical words as soon as she was confident they were alone. She felt a little strange detransforming in front of Chat Noir, but shrugged it off as best she could. He already knew who she was. She may as well let Tikki rest.

The little god flew into her charge’s hands, muttering incomprehensible words of exhaustion before falling straight to sleep. Marinette grinned, knowing Tikki wasn’t used to keeping up such a long transformation while placing her on the comfortable looking king sized bed.

“Your kwami must be exhausted as well,” she turned back towards Chat Noir. “You should go down to the kitchen to see if there is anything for him to nibble on. I promise I won’t come down while you are in civilian form. I’m going to look for some comfortable clothes to…”

A picture on the dresser caught her eye. 

It was a picture of her.

But she wasn’t alone.

Standing right next to her, with his arm draped around her shoulder was a blond haired, green eyed man.

Quickly, she approached the dresser.

Why would there be a picture of her with  _ Adrien _ ?

Her heart skipped a beat as she picked up the frame, studying the man in the picture.

Because, dang! 

He was freak’n handsome.

Just like Chat, Adrien had matured into one heck of a good looking man.

But still, why would she have a picture like that? Had they become closer over the years? Marinette grinned, happy to know that she would one day have a closer friendship with Adrien.

*Ehem*

Chat cleared his throat.

Marinette fumbled with the frame, hurrying to try to set it down as a light blush spread across her cheeks, having completely forgotten that Chat was still in the room. 

“I’m going to take your advice and go let Plagg recharge downstairs. I’ll bring some cookies up for Tikki when I am ready.”

Marinette barely caught sight of his flushed face as he turned, sheepishly walking out the door. 

_ Odd.  _ She thought, noticing Chat's sudden change in demeanor. Did he find it strange being inside of Ladybug's house? It wasn't as if Ladybug wasn’t there, but then again, Marinette wasn't really the true owner of this house - at least not at the exact moment. 

If she were in Chat's house right now, she would be feeling more than a little awkward. She couldn't really blame him for feeling uncomfortable there. In fact, she wasn't even sure why she felt so at ease herself. 

Maybe it was due to the fact that this bedroom was so obviously her own. Even though it was much different than her room back home, there were clear traces that she just had to be the person living there. This room wasn’t quite as large as the one she had been living in before, but there was still plenty of space for her old chaise to be positioned comfortably in the corner. Why, even her makeup vanity, her large mirror, and her mannequin were there.

Marinette sighed, throwing herself down on the familiar chaise, her limbs sprawling out as she stared inquisitively at the ceiling. This situation wasn’t ideal, but if what Chat said was true, then everything would be alright. She just had to bide her time here for a few days and then everything would fix itself. Surely it wouldn’t be that bad living in her future home for a little while. She just hoped she wouldn’t accidentally learn something that she would rather not yet know.

She rolled over, looking towards the bed. Catching a glimpse of an open book of designs, she couldn’t help but grin. It wouldn’t hurt to just take a tiny peek; would it? Marinette slowly sat back up, bringing her arms over her head to stretch.

_ I’ll only look at the design on the page that is open. I won’t even touch the book. _

One step. 

Her eyes drifted to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, landing on a second alarm clock.

_ That’s weird. Why would I need two of them? _

Another step.

The drawing was almost in view.

She halted, closing her eyes and turning right plum around on heels. It wasn’t right for her to look; it would be like stealing someone else’s design. Besides, coming up with an idea and figuring out how to perfectly execute it was Marinette’s favorite part. If she ruined that process, if she made herself skip that step, Marinette wasn’t so sure that, whatever this design was, would ultimately bring her satisfaction. No. It would be better to just wait and let it come to her when the time was right.

Opening her eyes, Marinette noticed a door directly in front of her. This hadn't been the door Chat had gone through earlier and there was already another open door that led to an on suite bathroom. She figured it must be the place she needed to find most of all: the closet. The clothes inside did belong to her, after all; it wouldn’t hurt to borrow some while she was there.

Confident that she had the right door, Marinette quickly opened it, turning on the light. 

_ Wow! This closet is unbelie… _

She froze.

This walk in closet was like nothing she had ever seen. It was as big as the bathroom in her old house. There were shelves galore and rows and rows of clothing. Everything had its proper place. There was even room for her jewelry, purses, scarves, and shoes. 

However, it wasn’t the size or even magnificence of the closet that had her frozen in place. 

No.

It was the fact that  _ her _ items only took up half of the room. The other half clearly belonged to someone else.

That someone obviously had a great sense of fashion, with an entire wardrobe seemingly made up of only top brands. Marinette had to approve of this person’s taste. There was just one teeny, tiny little problem; all of these clothes belonged to a man! . 

Marinette’s mind was going haywire. Wasn’t this supposed to be her house? Why would a man’s wardrobe be in here? Did she have a roommate? A boyfriend? A HUSB…

Someone knocked at the door.

_ Oh no! _

Marinette’s hands flew to her face.

_ What if that’s him? _

Her eyes darted around looking for a good place to hide. She couldn’t be seen. There was no way she could face this.

“Marinette,” a kind voice spoke from the other side.

Her muscles tensed.

Did he already know she was in here?

“I brought some cookies for Tikki. You can open the door; I’ve already re-transformed.”

Marinette exhaled, letting out the breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding. 

Of course.

It was only Chat Noir.

Didn’t he say the future Marinette was on some kind of business trip. Maybe the owner of this second set of clothing, whoever he was, was with her. Then, there would be nothing to worry about.

“C-come in,” her voice cracked. 

Marinette stood frozen, listening as the door to the bedroom creaked open. If she had been in a normal state of mind, she would have opened the door herself, or at least made an attempt to greet her guest, but no - all she could do was continue to blindly stare into that foreign closet.

“Oh,” Chat suddenly spoke directly behind her.

Marinette jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice, impulsively turning to him, poking his chest with her finger.

“Don’t scare me like that, cat!” she jabbed at him, accusingly.

He raised his hands, like a criminal having been caught in the act.

“S-sorry,” he stammered. “I should have warned you about that.”

“Warned me about what?” she crossed her arms.

He peered around her as his arms dropped, gesturing towards the clothes. “I should have told you that the future Marinette is married.”

Her jaw went slack.

She was married?

In eight years she would have a husband?

But who had fallen in love with her?

Wait… who had she fallen in love with?

Did this person know she is Ladybug? If he didn’t, how would that even work?

No. Whoever it was had to know. Chat had said she always snuck in through the bedroom door.

But who on earth was it?

Marinette could feel the blood rising to her head. Knowing that at this point her cheeks must be bright red, she avoided looking at Choir Noir, instead looking past him, right at the picture sitting on her dresser.

The picture of her and Adrien.

The picture that made it look like they were more than just friends.

“No,” she accidentally spoke out loud as everything sunk in. “It can’t be.”

She snapped her eyes, locking them onto Chat’s. 

“I’m married... to  _ Adrien Agreste?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please let me know what you think of this story so far. I am looking forward to posting more and hearing from my lovely readers!


	4. The One I am in Love With

Adrien’s heart thudded deeply within his chest as he sheepishly followed Marinette down the hallway. She was walking in what seemed to be a daze, stopping momentarily to gawk at every picture along the wall as she shuffled along. Nothing had been said between the two since she had figured out she was his wife - which was weird in itself seeing as how she still didn’t know that  _ he _ was Adrien.

How was he even supposed to deal with that?

Even though Adrien knew that, one day, he would be placed in this situation, he was not prepared for how awkward and completely uncomfortable it made him feel. Sure, Marinette had told him this was going to happen, but just like usual, he had brushed it off, saying it would be easy to handle a young Marinette. He had known her at that age; he knew what she was like. Heck! She was his wife! Certainly it wouldn’t be hard to keep the young girl company. He knew everything about her. It would be a piece of cake.

But as soon as he inadvertently had spoken her name, and seeing the amount of stress and the shock that had caused, Adrien knew this was going to be anything but easy. Never once, when he imagined what this event would actually be like, did he imagine that everything he knew would be what worked against him. Instead of using his knowledge to his advantage, he had to keep his mouth shut - to keep their intimate life a secret, somehow letting off that he didn’t know her as well as he actually did.

And to top it all off, Adrien had never expected being around younger Marinette to be so utterly confusing for  _ him _ . That first moment, when he had landed on the rooftop behind her and seen her distress, all he had wanted to do was run to her and envelope her in a warm embrace. That’s what he would normally do, and knowing that he couldn’t comfort his wife in that way just didn’t sit right with him. 

She was hurting.

She was confused.

And he couldn’t do anything.

Then, there was something else - a feeling in the pit of his stomach that had been entirely unexpected.

It had been building ever since he had first seen her, and no matter how much Adrien tried to convince himself this feeling was crazy, he couldn’t just simply avoid it.

“I can’t believe it,” Marinette’s voice pierced the silence, alerting Adrien to the fact that they had somehow already made their way downstairs to the collage of wedding photos hanging on their living room wall. “I’m really going to marry Adrien.”

His pulse quickened. 

Adrien watched her face, trying to determine just exactly what she was thinking. Was she happy about this, or was she having a hard time seeing herself with Adrien in an intimate relationship? If it had been him at that age, he knew he would have been thrown totally through a loop. He had been in love with Ladybug, and at that point, he hadn’t thought anything like that about Marinette. 

But… hadn’t Marinette told him that she had always liked him as Adrien? There was nothing to worry about. Of course finding out about their marriage would make her happy. Wouldn’t it?

“I think I need to sit down,” her voice wavered. “This is all a bit overwhelming.”

Adrien reached out, offering Marinette his hand.

She didn’t respond, causing that uncomfortable feeling to rise back up in his chest.

_ Oh right. _ He pulled his hand back, scratching the back of his head.  _ This is not  _ my  _ Marinette. _

“The couch is over there,” he awkwardly smiled, pointing towards the obviously placed sofa. “Feel free to sit down and look around.”

_ Great job, Agreste _ . He scolded himself as Marinette blinked, slightly tilting her head. Why was he making her sound like a guest in her own house?

“I-I’ll go make some tea,” he shifted his pointing finger towards the kitchen. “Just make yourself comfortable as you try to sort things out.”

At Marinette’s nod to his suggestion, Adrien scurried out of the room, wishing, for the first time in his life, that they hadn’t gone with a house with such an open concept. 

It was quite off putting, knowing she could be watching his every move, and Adrien wasn’t quite sure how to deal with the stress. Normally, it didn’t bother him if Marinette was watching him. In fact, he would be quite happy knowing that she was paying him that much attention, usually throwing in some sort of silly singing or dancing just to give her a show. But  _ this _ was totally different. There was no way he could suddenly start acting like his normal self. She would think he was crazy - or worse just shrug it off as him being the usual, non serious, Chat.

Adrien shuddered at that thought, grabbing a teapot from the cabinet, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. How was he supposed to face this Marinette when she knew nothing about him? It had taken years for his Marinette to break all his walls down - to truly get to know the real Chat Noir and Adrien. But now everything had been reset, and Adrien didn’t know how to deal with this seemingly cruel new reality he found himself in. 

At all.

It was like he was that awkward teenager all over again - afraid that he was going to mess everything up, and fearful of Marinette’s reaction when she finally found out he was actually Adrien.

_ This sucks.  _ He sighed, opening the dishwasher and loading the dishes from last night’s dinner.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was during this excursion that Marinette had figured out Adrien’s secret. When she returned, she had practically thrown herself into Chat Noir’s arms, calling him by the name of Adrien.

Adrien smiled, thinking back to the shock she had given him. Ladybug had only been gone for a few seconds, and then out of nowhere, Marinette was there, hugging him.

It took way longer than it should have to realize that Marinette was actually Ladybug. And not only was she Ladybug, but at some point during her trip to the future, she had become comfortable with the fact that he was Adrien.

But, anytime Adrien had asked about this, she wouldn’t tell him. Marinette simply insisted the importance of things taking their natural course, urging him not to worry: everything would turn out just perfect.

_ Perfect for you, maybe.  _ Adrien rolled his eyes, pressing the button to start up the dishes.  _ You weren’t the one having to lie about your identity inside your own house. _

The teapot let out a high pitched squeal, piercing Adrien’s sensitive feline ears, causing him to jump at the sudden pain. In a quick desperation to make that wretched sound stop, Adrien snatched the pot from the stove, pouring the steaming hot liquid into two, previously prepared mugs. 

Taking in a deep breath, Adrien gingerly lifted the cups and headed towards the couch where a wide eyed Marinette silently watched his every movement.

“You sure seem to know your way around the kitchen,” she pointendly mentioned with a raise of her brow as she took the cup from Chat’s offering hand. “Do you often do Ladybug’s dishes?”

Adrien stiffened, his pulse quickening. Why had he been so obvious? Chat Noir had no place knowing that much about Ladybug’s kitchen. 

“It’s okay,” Marinette smiled, patting the couch, clearly motioning for him to sit. “It makes me happy knowing that you and I will one day be this close.”

Following her lead, Adrien sat down, nervously taking a small sip from his mug.

“The thought of having no more secrets between us honestly has me pretty excited,” Marinette quickly added. “I always believed it would be too dangerous to reveal our identities. But seeing this - knowing that we will one day be good enough friends for you to even clean up my house, makes me think that maybe I was wrong.”

Adrien couldn’t help but to smile as a warm, comforting feeling rose within his chest. Seeing Marinette so happy at the thought of being close to him, to Chat, made him remember that even though this wasn’t his current Marinette, she certainly was the girl he had fallen in love with.

“Things definitely became easier for us once we knew,” Adrien added, remembering all the times they transformed together in the school supply closet, where he, more often than not, took advantage of the chance to sneak in a few, not so innocent, kisses. 

“Really?” She cocked her head to the side. Then, after taking another long sip of her tea, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “I guess that makes sense.” Marinette paused, looking at the pictures in the distance. 

“Does Adrien know?”

Adrien flinched, not expecting to hear his own name being brought up within this conversation. “Do- does he know what?” 

“Does he know who you are and that you often come to visit?”

“Yes,” Adrien quickly answered. “I would never ask my lady to keep such a big secret from her husband.”

This time it was Marinette's turn to flinch. She hadn’t nearly had enough time for that word to sink in.

“Right,” Marinette nodded. “Of course I would tell Adrien.”

She sat her, now empty, cup on the coffee table in front of them, slightly snickering to herself as she turned to face Adrien. The sudden eye contact made his heart thump deeply within his chest. 

_ Get ahold of yourself Agreste. She’s not your wife….. yet. _

“I just can't believe I'll be good enough at talking around him to vocalize this secret. As it is, I'm lucky if I can get a single sentence out when I try to talk to him.”

“You definitely get better at talking to Adrien,” he grinned, thinking back to all of their awkward conversations they had when they were younger. He had never really realized it, but it after this trip, Marinette never once stuttered around him and certainly never stopped talking at just one sentence. “I promise.”

“I guess I'd have to in order to be brave enough to tell him I'm Ladybug and eventually m…” she stopped herself, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.

“Marry him?” Adrien raised his brow, taking a long, overly dramatic sip - unable to keep himself from enjoying how flustered she was just thinking about being his bride. 

_ Cute. _

He had never really seen this side of Marinette.

Ever since she blurted out his secret, she had been so confident in their relationship. Of course, who wouldn’t be after literally getting to see themselves married to the love of their life in the future?

Marinette buried her face into her hands.

“I just can’t believe I’m going to marry him.” 

Her words were muffled, making her even more adorable sounding to Adrien.

“He’s so perfect and I’m just so….so…...Marinette,” she slumped forward.

_ What’s this new attitude all about?  _ Adrien’s chest tightened as his back stiffened, not knowing how to respond to this younger Marinette’s lack of confidence. He wanted to reach out - to envelope her with all of the love he had stirring within. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. She didn’t know who he was yet…

“So!” he boldly spoke, forcing himself to stay in his seat as he fiddled with the warm mug in his hands. “What’s wrong with being Marinette? I happen to think that Marinette is way more amazing than boring old Adrien.”

Marinette lowered her hands, turning to face Chat. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?”

“Nope,” Adrien snuck the word in just before he emptied his cup, a smug grin forming on his lips.

“You just think he is boring because he probably hates your puns,” she smirked, poking Chat in the chest. “He’s way too sophisticated for lame jokes like that.”

“Ha!” he reared his head back, flailing his empty mug into the air. “I’ll have you know that your lover boy, Adrien, joins right in on all of my _ purrfect _ jokes.” 

_ Seeing as how he is the one making them.  _

“No way.” Marinette grunted, taking the cup from him and adding it next to hers on the table. 

“Yes way,” Adrien laughed. He cleared his throat, longingly eying his empty mug and wishing he still had it in his hands. 

Marinette glanced towards the wedding pictures on the wall. “Well if that’s true,” she sighed, “I guess there is a lot about Adrien that I don’t know yet.”

“That’s a massive understatement.”

Marinette flicked her head back in his direction. “And just what is that supposed to mean, kitty cat?”

_ That you don’t even know that  _ I’m  _ Adrien.  _

“Oh you know,” he tried to play it cool. “You haven’t even learned about his secret dark side.” He stretched his arm along the back of the couch, crossing his leg in a super relaxed, manly fashion.

“And now I  _ know _ your lying.” She pouted, turning back to face the collage of their wedding.

“I’m not,” Adrien pouted right back at her.  _ Two can play at that game _ . “Adrien is far from perfect. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can accept why it is that he needs you in his life.”

Marinette’s face softened. “He… needs me?” Her eyes remained transfixed on a portrait in the middle of the college, featuring a newly, happily married Adrien.

“Every day.” He sat back up into a much more sophisticated position.  _ I need you more than you could possibly imagine. _

“Why?” she turned to face him.

“Because without you, he goes back to being that lonely boy who liked to throw temper tantrums on Christmas.”

“Temper tantrums?” Marinette raised her brow. “Adrien?”

“Absolutely. Extremely big ones.” Adrien spread his arms wide in the air, emphasizing the enormity of his idioticness.

“That doesn’t sound like him at all,” she huffed while crossing her arms. 

The clock on the wall chimed, signaling that it was now nine o’clock. It had only been a mere few hours since he had come across this young Marinette, but the stress and uncertainty of this evening had Adrien feeling exhausted and ready for bed.

“Well it’s like you said,” he stood, stretching and walking to the edge of the couch where Marinette sat. “There is still a lot that you don’t know about Adrien.”


	5. Oops...

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will herself to fall asleep. But everytime she was just about to doze off, images of Adrien plagued her vision. At first these scenes were happy. He was smiling and walking towards Marinette - she could only imagine that he was about to ask her out. Dressed in his dad’s latest fashion, he was gorgeous and everything about him just seemed so perfect.

Yet, each time she was about to take his hand, he would always rip the present she was holding right out of her arms and stomp it right on the ground.

“Ugh,” she sat up, rapidly rubbing her head in frustration. Why did Chat have to say all that? Now she couldn’t sleep and it was all that stupid cat’s fault.

_Temper tantrums_ . She moaned. _As if!_ What would Chat Noir even know about Adrien? It wasn’t as if they were best friends that shared each other’s deepest darkest secrets.

Right?

Marinette stood, completely resigning herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon and walked over to Adrien’s side of the bed. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for exactly, but some small part of her wanted to get closer to Adrien - to discover who he was as her husband.

Looking at the top of his nightstand, everything seemed quite ordinary at first glance. There was the large radio alarm clock, which she had noticed earlier, and a charging stand for his phone. There was also a pair of reading glasses which Marinette could only imagine looked extremely dorky and adorable on Adrien. Off to the corner, she noticed in confusion, appeared to be what seemed like a tiny, kwami sized bed. It looked just like the one Marinette had on her side of the bed for Tikki, except for instead of being pink, this one was black.

_Why would he have another bed for Tikki?_ Marinette wondered, looking over at the sleeping little deity on her own nightstand. Did Tiki sometimes prefer to sleep next to Adrien? It wasn't as if Marinette could blame her; he _was_ gorgeous to look at.

She sat back down on the bed, fluffing Adrien's pillow before laying, face down, in his spot.

_I can't believe I'm laying in Adrien’s bed._ Marinette breathed in, taking in his almost, intoxicating scent. _Or the fact the Adrien's bed is actually mine._ She let out a high pitched little squeal into her pillow. This was almost too good to be true. How on earth was this going to be _her_ life?

Not to mention how drop dead gorgeous she looked in all those wedding photos. Most of the time she had spent glancing at them, her eyes had been on the incredibly handsome, well dressed Adrien, of course. However, it wasn't as if she could ignore herself standing right next to him. If asked prior to this if Marinette ever thought she stood a chance at measuring up to Adrien's radiance in a photo, she would have scoffed. _Her?_ Plain old Marinette? Surely she would always pale in his presence, right?

No. These pictures were proof that some sort of goddess had been sent down to prepare Marinette for her wedding day. The dress was simply divine; she couldn't have designed it better herself - wait, _was_ this her own design? Either way, Marinette would never forget it's perfect blend of silk and lace, it's simple yet elegant construction, and the flattering way it clung and fell from her body at all the right spots.

Then there was the makeup and hair, which only the goddess could have accomplished. How could a partial updo with loose, freely flowing curls look so gorgeous? Marinette never thought she could ever look so angelic, but she had to admit, these pictures made her somewhat envious of her future self.

Marinette sunk further into the bed, relaxing herself into Adrien's comforting scent. Man, she could definitely get used to...

_CRASH!_ Something made a loud, dangerous sounding ruckus downstairs. Without even giving it one thought, Marinette jumped to her feet, running through the door, only stopping once she realized she was standing at the top of the stairs. Normal people would have cowered and run away from a noise like that in the middle of the night, but not Marinette. Her Ladybug, superhero, instincts sent her flailing like a mad woman straight towards the source.

_It was probably just Chat._ She thought, listening to see if there were any other sounds.

Even though Marinette had tried to convince Chat to go home, he had told her that he would just sleep on the couch. A part of Marinette had been annoyed that Chat didn't think she could handle spending the night alone, but another part of her was grateful that he cared enough about her to stick around. All of the sudden, the annoyed part of her grew much larger. Why did he have to be so loud? Did he break something?

“Is everything alright down there?” Marinette yelled out in a hushed tone towards the darkened living room at the bottom of the stairs.

Nothing.

No response.

Not even a hum or a moan.

_Should I check on him?_

Marinette gingerly placed her foot on the first step. A whirlwind of flurries rushed from her toes, frantically dancing and swirling through her stomach and chest, before, chillingly, seeping out of her head.

What if Chat was currently in his civilian form? She couldn’t just barge down there and see him like that.

But what if something was wrong? What if he had seriously gotten hurt and that’s why he didn’t respond when she called. She couldn’t just leave him, pretending nothing had happened. She _had_ to check. She couldn't continue to call herself Ladybug if she didn't at least do as much as that.

“Chat,” she spoke a little more loudly this time. “I’m coming down.” _Please don’t be out of uniform_. She begged, biting her lower lip as she slowly, began her descent.

The uncomfortable tingling, nauseous sensation returned, making each laborious step feel as if she was about to pass out.

Halfway down, she spoke again, praying that she didn’t have to go through with this. “If you’re okay, please just tell me now and I will just go back to bed.”

Silence.

Marinette sighed, taking another step down the ominous flight.

She thought about closing her eyes. Then, she wouldn’t have to worry about possibly seeing who he really was. Everything was perfect about that plan - except for one problem. With her eyes closed, she also couldn’t see if he needed any help. No, she shook her head, she definitely needed her sight in order to properly analyze the situation.

Holding her breath, Marinette took the final step, landing her at the edge of the darkened living room. She squinted her eyes, trying to see if anything looked wrong. But she couldn't see much of anything just by standing at the bottom of the stairs.

With a sigh, she decided to do a careful, quiet sweep of the room.

First, she came across an entertainment center, with a large TV mounted on the wall.

Then a lamppost and a quite intact bookshelf.

She saw the pictures, still perfectly hanging in their places on the wall.

An empty chair.

A coffee table and a…

_THWOMP!_ Marinette’s foot landed on something uneven lying on the ground, twisting her ankle, causing her to thud, quite ungracefully, face-first onto the couch.

Something gasped beneath her.

Marinette froze - that awful fluttering feeling raging through her stomach once again. _Oh my gosh! I definitely just fell on a person._

The figure below her groaned. “You don’t have to jump on me just to get some snuggles.” His arms wrapped around her waist, effectively pinning her down.

She held her breath, tightly shutting her eyes and trying not to think about the new, all too attractive, features of the person beneath her. There was no doubt: she just had to be laying on top of Chat. At least he didn't seem to be hurt, which was a relief, but he was acting as if this amount of contact was normal. Did he even realize that he was currently cuddling Marinette? Who did he think she was? Did Chat Noir have a wife?

That would make sense, seeing as how she herself was married. Of course Chat Noir would also have moved on with his life. Once he found out Ladybug was dating Adrien, he would have had to have found someone else.

And that someone else would certainly not like the fact that Marinette was currently laying on top of her husband.

“Chat, I-” she softly began, trying to push herself off his chest.

“Shhh,” he cooed, tightening his arms around her causing her heart rate to quicken.

_Wait._ She took in a deep breath. _Why is my body reacting this way around-_

Her nostrils flared and her eyes shot right open. That smell! It was the same exact scent she had just been wallowing in before that crashing sound brought her downstairs.

But why did Chat Noir smell exactly like-

“Adriiiien,” a whiny, raspy voice gloated as it floated towards them. “You've got a big mess to clean up in the kitchen. You should probably do that before-”

But it was too late. The poor little black kwami would never get finish that sentence. Because at that exact moment, Marinette had barely managed to lift herself up enough to see the face of said, Adrien.

If it hadn't been in the middle of the night, maybe Marinette would have had a better reaction. But not now. Not like this. Not when the voice of that mischievous kwami confirmed all of her sudden suspicions.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

And she was laying right on top of him.

Adrien was there, looking even more gorgeous than she could have even imagined.

He was her husband.

Chat Noir was her husband.

That freaking beautiful, manly Chat Noir that she couldn't help but ogle at earlier was her husband.

Which also happened to be Adrien…

Marinette couldn't process this. It was too much for her young mind to handle. Time travel, a new house, a marriage with Adrien that she still hadn't quite accepted, and now THIS?!

So, Marinette did the only thing she possibly could in that moment of delirious exhaustion. She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know this reveal is soon. But... I wanted to write a story with the complete shock factor. Also, this was originally supposed to be a simple one shot. Haha. I can't seem to do those. But I am trying to keep it a reasonable length for me to accomplish this summer. Hope you are enjoying the story!!


	6. Well...That Happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who was confused in the last chapter. The reveal happened in the middle of the night. Adrien was sound asleep on the couch and Marinette tripped on something on the floor and fell on the couch, on top of him. Then he was kind of sleep talking. He was not drunk or anything like that. The mess will be explained in this chapter. I'm sorry if that wasn't written clearly.

Adrien rubbed his eyes, sitting at the small kitchen table, anxiously waiting for the burbling, gurgling, sound of his coffee beginning to pour. 

This was an absolute disaster. No wonder Marinette had never told him how she had discovered his secret, because if he had known, there was no way he would have ever allowed this to happen.

He had been woken up by a shrieking Marinette, straddled right on top of him. Her crazed eyes darted frantically between Plagg's and his own just before she threw herself off the couch, scrambling to gain her balance as she speedily lumbered to the bottom of the stairs. 

Realizing the severity of the situation, Adrien had been quick to call her name, ready to explain everything. But Marinette only motioned for him to stay back and shook her head 'no' before desperately scurrying up the stairs. 

It had been nearly seven hours since that magnanimous debacle, and Adrien hadn't seen or heard a peep from Marinette since. 

GURSH! The coffee machine burst to life, spewing and sputtering as Adrien gratuitously glanced at the frothing machine. Finally. He thought, standing and walking over to grab his, almost full, mug. Coffee wasn’t usually his thing. In fact, he would usually just prefer a nice cold cup of ice water in order to get him started out in the morning. However, this morning he was struggling just to keep his eyes open, not having been able to sleep a wink since Marinette had left him.

“Of all the dumb luck, Plagg,” Adrien groaned, pointing at the little kwami happily munching a piece of camembert while sitting on the table. “You just had to knock over Marinette’s new spice rack while you were hunting for your midnight snack.”

“We’ve been over this a million times,” Plagg mumbled, his mouth still full. “If it wasn’t meant to be knocked over, then it shouldn’t have been put there.”

“Ugh!” Adrien ruffled his hair in frustration. “How am I supposed to face her now that she knows who I am? She knows that we’re married: she knows that we’ve had-”

“LALALALALA! I’m not listening!!!” Plagg sang, covering his ears as he flew out of the kitchen. 

Adrien watched, wide-eyed, as the snarky cat zoomed straight out of the room, only to immediately do a one eighty, darting for the almost forgotten cheese he had left on the table. 

He shoved the rest of the cheese in his mouth, adding one last statement as bits of cheese flew from his lips. “Just go talk to her. And tell her to send Tikki down; I want no part of that awkward conversation.”

Taking a large sip of his coffee, Adrien looked towards the clock all the way at the other end of the living room wall, squinting as he tried to read the tiny numbers and see the clock hands. It was already near ten in the morning. Surely Marinette would have to be hungry. And for them, there was almost no better bonding experience besides coming together for a well cooked meal.

Adrien smiled, thinking back to all the times Marinette had tried to teach him how to cook. It had been a total disaster at first, him being used to having every meal prepared for him, but after a few years, even Marinette had to admit that he had well surpassed her skills. At least with anything other than baking - that was something he still couldn't quite get. 

It was the perfect plan. All he had to do was prepare the perfect brunch. He could get through this awkward situation. For crying out loud; he's freaking Chat Noir. All he had to do now was go invite the girl down. That wouldn't be too hard would it? At least there would be no more having to skirt around the fact that he was husband. Things could be more natural, now. And no more walking around in disguise in his own house. 

He could do this; he just had to be confident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys for all of the fast comments on the last chapter. You motivated me to get this one posted. Keep it up and you just might get one or two more today ;)
> 
> And yes, I realize they are short. I start new chapters as perspectives change. And in this story, that happens a lot.


	7. Oops Again...

“Marinette, you really should try to wake up.”

“Ten more minutes, Tikki,” Marinette groaned, pulling the covers over her face.

“It's already ten in the morning. You can't hide from him forever.” The little god sang, bouncing up and down on Marinette's stomach.

_ Him? _

Marinette bolted into an upright position, throwing off her covers and her little kwami at the same time. 

“What are you talking about Tikki? Who would I be…” 

The words fell from her mouth, her stomach dancing uncomfortably as she took in her surroundings.

This was  _ not _ her bedroom. 

Wait. 

That would mean that yesterday… last night…. It wasnt… 

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“Marinette,” a kind voice spoke from the other side of the bedroom door, making Marinette's heart thud rapidly in her chest. “I made you some breakfast. Well, it's more like a brunch seeing as how late it already is, but yea… I would… I would really appreciate it if you would come down and eat with me.”

Marinette stared at the door, her mouth hanging wide open.  _ Chat?  _ Her mind slowly realized, as it tried to reconcile what Marinette had thought to be a dream to reality. _ Did Chat just say he made her breakfast? _

“You should say something,” Tikki whispered. It had been more than a few seconds since the voice on the other side of the door had spoken. 

Marinette shook her head, trying to get the image of Chat Noir wearing an apron out of her mind and still trying to convince herself that she was actually awake. “I-I'll be right down. Just give me a…” 

More images from the night prior flitted through her mind: a darkened room, tripping onto a couch, a warm body beneath her, a kwami, and… 

“Adrien!” The name burst from her mouth, as frantic and wild as a volcanic eruption.

“Yes?” he kindly responded. 

Marinette’s eyes drifted towards the photo sitting on the dresser.

_ Right. Adrien is her husband… _

Her eyes widened. __

_ My husband! _

Marinette’s head swirled, her eyes darting back and forth between the picture and the door.

“You can do this,” Tikki whispered, squeezing onto Marinette’s hand and looking, tenderly, into the bluenette’s eyes. After Tikki had woken up and before the couch incident, Marinette had filled her in on everything. And surely she had rambled enough after that for Tikki to get the gist of the current situation. “He’s waiting for your answer.”

_ Of course. _ Marinette fixed her gaze upon the door, taking in a deep breath, preparing her reply.  _ It’s just Adrien. He’s my classmate; I’ve talked to him plenty of times... _

“Just give me a s-second dressed to get.” 

Marinette froze.  _ Crap! I forgot I stutter around Adrien. _

“Uh… I mean get to dressed.” She buried her face into her hands. “No, that's not r-right either. Ugh.” 

_ Great job, Dupain-Cheng! _

“Heh,” Adrien snickered, “I haven’t heard you trip up on your words like that in ages. I’d almost forgotten how  _ purrfectly _ cute it was.”

Marinette lifted her head from her hands, her mind finally placing all the pieces from last night together.

“Oh my gosh! You really  _ are _ Chat Noir!” 

Adrien's boisterous laughter wafted through the door as Marinette hurriedly and annoyedly tried to get out of the bed, managing somehow to only tangle her feet in the sheets, sending herself careening towards the floor.

In mere seconds, a pair of firm hands wrapped around her shoulders, helping her to return to an upright position.

“Are you okay Marinette? I’m sorry for barging in without permission, but… you know- my Chat reflexes kind of kicked in when I heard you fall.” 

Marinette couldn’t breathe. Adrien, Chat Noir, the love of her life, her future husband, was crouching in front of her, his hands still on her shoulders and his soft green eyes emoting all of his love and affection. 

This was too much to take in.

So much new information that just didn’t seem to make sense.

And he was so beautiful, so sincere, and so clearly  _ hers. _

She couldn’t keep herself from falling in love with him all over again. This man. Adrien. Chat Noir. Whoever he was. Marinette didn’t care. She wanted all of it: she wanted  _ him. _

“Please say something,” he softly spoke, removing one of his hands from her shoulder to tuck the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. 

Feeling the flush of her cheeks, Marinette looked down, meekly beginning, "I…" 

Her eyes focused on her silk nightgown, hanging loosely against the small area of skin it covered.

Marinette snatched the blanket still tangled by her feet, frantically pulling it to her bosom. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment. Adrien just couldn’t see her like this! Sure, he had seen her in her pajamas once before, but that had been different. Those were nowhere near as scandalous!

"Adrien! Get out!” She scrambled, scooting quite ungracefully on her bottom, trying to create some sort of distance between them. “I’m not decent!”

Adrien chuckled, reaching towards the blanket, causing Marinette to recoil from his sudden movement.. “Relax, Mare. It’s nothing I haven’t seen be…” 

The beautiful blonde stiffened, dropping his hand limply to the side, his jaw slackening. Marinette couldn’t help but admire how sheepish he looked, even in the midst of her brain going haywire as it tried to process what he had just said.

“Oh my gosh, Marinette. I’m so sorry.” he pleaded, his wide eyes glueing themselves to the floor, far from Marinette’s direction. “I forgot for a second that for you... we haven’t been that intimate yet.”

Marinette’s chest tightened, her heart accelerating to a seemingly ungodly rhythm. Even though she knew that Adrien would one day be her husband, she somehow had glossed over the fact in her mind that, of course, he would have seen her naked! She wouldn’t have been married to a celibate! Oh gosh! That meant that she and Adrien had...

He stood up, backing towards the door, his eyes still peering down. “Please forgive me for being so rude,” he softly spoke, bowing as he did so. “I’ll just wait on you to come downstairs for breakfast.”

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Marinette a mushing heap of goo melting into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support and interactions as I post these chapters. You can't imagine how uplifting it is to know that others actually enjoy my hard work. I am so excited with where this story is going. Keep those comments and ideas coming. I have already used some of your ideas in my writing. Other perspectives and thoughts on what could happen really help me create a more well-rounded story. This will be it for today (I don't want to run out of buffer chapters). Thanks again!


	8. Screwed

“Where’s Tikki?” Plagg whined. “I gave you one job and you couldn’t even do that.”

“Not now, Plagg.” Adrien plopped into the wooden kitchen chair, leaning his elbows on the table and weaving his fingers into his hair, his face planted in the palm of his hands. “I just royally screwed things up with Marinette.”

“It’ll be fine," Plagg yawned. "We all know how this story ends. She returns, absolutely head over heels in love with you, and then BOOM! Wedding bells.”

“But what if I just messed all of that up?!” Adrien violently ruffled his hair.

“No way!” Plagg landed on his head. “I’ve seen enough of this disgusting love story to know that you two are destined to be together, regardless of how dense you two are. Just be yourself and trust what you know. You WILL do  _ something _ right.”

But Adrien wasn’t so sure. What if he somehow messed up the timeline? What if instead of her falling in love with him, she began to hate him instead? Then what would happen? Would everything change? Would they never get married? What would happen to him then?

Maybe he would just go to sleep and wake up as a completely different person - in a new home with a totally different life. Would he remember what happened? Or would all of this simply be erased from existence?

What if he ended up with a different wife? Or would he not be married at all? Then what would happen to…

“Stop worrying about it kid.” Plagg tugged on his hair, forcing him to raise his head. “Just stop being weird and be yourself; everything will work itself out.”

“Right. I can do that.”

“Just don’t be yourself too much.”

“Okay.” Adrien stood up, determined to do this right. “Wait...why?”

Plagg sighed, “Because sometimes your too much like an actual cat. You just crave affection! Remember this is not  _ your _ Marinette. You can’t just cuddle up to her whenever you like.”

“I know that,” Adrien pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “I’m not some lovestruck teenage boy.”

“Really?” Plagg twirled in the air in front of him. “You could have fooled me last night when I came into the room and you were grasping onto her for dear life.”

“I was sleeping, Plagg! That doesn’t count!”

“Sure it doesn’t, kid. And  _ I'm  _ not the god of destruction.”

Adrien winced. "Well, I wish you weren't! First you destroyed Marinette's spice rack in the middle of the night, and now, I think your powers are rubbing off on me!"

"Again with the spice thing?" Plagg crossed his arms, sitting himself down on the rim of the chair. "You really need to let that go."

Glaring at his, somewhat, obnoxious partner, Adrien stuck out his tongue. 

"Lovestruck teenager!" Plagg sung, flitting away before Adrien could make a grab at him. "You'll never grow out of it!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, thinking about how much he still absolutely adored and doted all over his wife. Maybe Plagg was right. His love and absolute giddiness anytime he saw her never diminished. If anything, it only became greater over time. 

But this was different. This Marinette was  _ not  _ his wife. Of course he would be able to handle himself; he was a gentleman, after all, and he would never do anything to jeopardize their future marriage. 

That was… at least nothing else besides what he had already accidentally done…

Adrien's phone buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, a message appeared across the screen.

[Maribug:] Having fun yet?

Adrien rubbed his eyes. Think of the devil… ehem angel, and she will text. What perfect timing she had. 

_ Having fun? Yea right! You know exactly what's going on! _

Adrien's fingers flew on his keypad. 

[Adrien:] You deviant woman. Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen  _ NOW?! _

He sat the phone down, rubbing the back of his neck with both hands, his elbows leaning against the table. The phone buzzed again. 

[Maribug:] Oh calm down, cat. That would have ruined how we met. 

_ Ha.  _

[Adrien:] Yea… it was SOOOOO perfect. I made you freak out within the first thirty seconds. You wouldn't even talk to me for like an hour. 

Glancing at the eggs, now cooling on the stove, Adrien walked over, turning the heat back on to simmer.  _ Ding! _

[Maribug:] Haha! You're right! I forgot about that.

_ Of course she did... _

[Maribug:] But I  _ do _ remember thinking how good you looked (; 

Because DANG you looked sexy in that outfit!

Adrien banged his head against the refrigerator. Why was she telling him this? He did  _ not _ need to know this. And it certainly wouldn't help him face the younger Marinette when she came down. He returned his attention back to the phone. 

[Adrien:] You are NOT helping!!!

[Adrien:] Do you have any idea what I just said to you in the bedroom?!

Speaking of… how long had it been since he had left? Five minutes? Ten? Would she ever come down?

[Maribug:] Oh yeah! You tainted my poor innocent mind, you dirty man.

_ Yea… so innocent. _

[Adrien:] Shut up…

[Maribug:] Love you <3

[Maribug:] Mean it!

Ugh! This woman was incorrigible. 

[Adrien:] Please give me some advice!

This last text was a last ditch effort. Marinette had never told him anything about this experience that would be any kind of use. Why would that change now? But he was desperate! Things were not going well at all! 

It didn't take long for her expected response to flash across his screen. 

[Maribug:] Nope. Got to go. Good luck!

_ Of course.  _ Adrien put his phone down, sliding back into the chair, slouching as he sighed. 

_ I'm so screwed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the formatting of this chapter is inconsistent. I am posting from my phone. My husband keeps working from home and I haven't had the chance to write on a real computer in over a week. It's very frustrating and it makes for slow progress. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you have enjoyed this snippet!


	9. Breakfast

Marinette sipped her orange juice, the cold liquid soothing her parched throat. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had enough to drink, she was nearly finished with her second cup, but the nervous tension that had been pulsating throughout her body ever since that awkward bedroom incident was keeping her throat feeling dry. 

Adrien was already cleaning up the dishes. Marinette knew she should be helping him, but for some odd reason, she just couldn’t bring herself to move. It had been hard enough to get dressed and leave her room, taking approximately thirty minutes to pick herself up off the floor and make her way downstairs. 

“I can’t face him!” She had cried to Tikki some time after he had left. “Not knowing… not knowing…” she threw her entire body flat on the rug. “Tikki! He’s  _ seen _ me! He’s  _ touched _ me! Oh gosh!!! There is no way I can show myself in front of him!”

But finally, after much convincing and a lot of freaking out, Tikki had gotten Marinette to realize that staying locked up in her room was a terrible option. This was a great opportunity to get to know Adrien and Marinette would be an idiot if she gave all that up due to embarrassment about things that hadn’t even happened to her yet.

Thankfully Adrien had somehow managed to keep the eggs and bacon warm during her prolonged hiatus, and, to top it all off, he was a much better cook than Marinette could have ever predicted. Who knew simple eggs could taste like  _ that _ ?

“Would you like some more?” Adrien asked, picking up the carton of juice. 

“No thank you,” she politely responded, grateful to herself for getting the words out correctly.

He turned towards the refrigerator and Marinette hit the palm of her hand against her face.  _ Why am I treating him like a freaking servant?  _ Surely she could do better than this. What kind of impression was she giving her future husband? That she was some sort of lazy, spoiled teenager?

Adrien placed the carton in the fridge, turning back towards Marinette, closing the door behind him.

“What would you like to do today?” He smiled, making Marinette’s heart swoon, her cheeks burning as she knew all too well how flushed she must look.  _ Dang it! _ This was exactly why she had been avoiding all eye contact.

If he had been annoyed at all at her lackadaisical behavior, he clearly didn’t show it. No. In fact his face said quite the opposite. Looking at him, Marinette suddenly felt as if she could do no wrong in those eyes. Those extremely beautiful, kind, green eyes. Would she ever be able to get used to Adrien looking at her as if she was the most important person in the world? Probably not.

But now that she thought about it, hadn’t she seen that look somewhere else before? 

_ I’m such an idiot _ . She face palmed herself in her mind, trying to keep her composure in front of Adrien. Of course she had seen it before! Chat had gazed at Ladybug just like that a million times. 

Tikki nudged Marinette, reminding her that she had a question to answer. 

Thankfully, the little kwami had refused to leave Marinette’s side all morning - much to the chagrin of Adrien’s kwami, who Marinette now knew was named Plagg and was now currently sulking somewhere far away from the kitchen. 

She smiled, "I wouldn't mind waking a talk out in the rose garden." 

_ Crap. Not again. _

"Taking a walk! I meant taking a walk!"

Marinette dropped her head to the table, burying it into the nook of her arms. She had been like this all morning; she couldn't take it anymore. 

The chair next to her squeaked, an unpleasant sound, as it was scooted across the floor. 

_ Geez. Just let me wallow in my embarrassment on my own.  _ She thought as Adrien sat down. 

"Come on Marinette," he cooed, gently rubbing her back, "you really are getting better at this. This time you only switched two consonants."

Marinette moaned thinking back to all of her messed up sentences during breakfast. First off, she couldn't even manage to look at Adrien. Let alone hold a conversation. How could she? Everytime she accidently caught a glimpse of him, all she could imagine was the things he had most assuredly done with future Marinette and how wonderful he must look underneath that shirt of his! 

And just when did she get such a dirty mind? She had never had thoughts like this in the past! If the thoughts themselves weren’t driving her crazy enough, the guilt of having them was about to make her go nuts.

For the first five minutes after she had come down, all she managed to do was sit there, bright as a tomato, while Adrien fixed her plate and said the prayer. Once she finally built up the courage to actually move and take the first bite, she had sputtered some sort of nonsensical sentence about his cooking. Even now, she couldn't remember  _ that  _ one because it had been so bad. 

Maybe her words had gotten lost somewhere between imagining him working in the kitchen wearing only an apron and scolding herself for thinking like that. 

Adrien had tried to stir up a conversation during breakfast by talking about some of their more hilarious akuma attacks, but Marinette still couldn't handle thinking that all of those things had actually happened with  _ him _ \- the man she would eventually have… ehem, be intimate with.

The thought of Chat Noir one day becoming her lover, alone, was enough to send her over the edge. Let alone the fact that during all their time spent together, underneath that mask had actually been Adrien.

Anyway, every time she tried to speak, avoiding his gaze at all possible moments, her words just came out as jumbled up garbage. 

But each time she flubbed, Adrien somehow miraculously understood what she was saying, and responded as if she hadn't royally screwed up her sentences. And now here he was, trying to lift her spirits; he really did seem like a perfect husband. 

"You know," he patted her back, "if it makes you feel better, I never once heard you stutter or trip up on your words around me after you returned from this trip."

Marinette sat up, Adrien's hand falling down her back, causing her face to burn even more red at its sudden position. 

"R-really?" She stood, stepping away from the table - and, more importantly, the hand that was on her back. "I don't see h-how that's possible."  _ Especially if you keep touching me like that.  _

"Good," he smiled, a cheesy grin only Chat could pull off, immediately catching Marinette off guard. "You got all of your words right! Just lose the stammer and you'll be golden!"

"This is bizarre!" Marinette took a step back, pointing her finger directly at Adrien.

"Great!" Adrien push himself up from the table. "A  _ purrfect _ sentence. Granted, it was only three words, but hey! It's improvement."

He crossed his arms, raising a single eyebrow as he stepped around the chair, stopping right in front of Marinette - close enough to where he had to look slightly downward to make eye contact. 

"Now, what's this about being bizarre?"

Marinette gulped. Why did he have to look so cute just standing there like that?

"You," she breathed, "Chat Noir. You looking and acting like Chat Noir. I… I'm not used to that." She took in a deep breath, letting it out in a quickened exhale. "It's weird."

"That's it!" He snapped his fingers, a smug grin forming around his lips. "The more I act like Chat, the easier it is for you to talk around me. Makes sense - seeing as how you never had a crush on that part of me before."

He stepped forward, placing one hand gently beneath Marinette's chin. "Isn't that right, Princess?"

But Marinette wasn't sure how that could possibly work, because right now her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Chat Noir's charm had never worked on an unamused Ladybug, but the effect it had right now, coming from Adrien, was enough to knock Marinette down, her knees slightly giving in at this new sensation.

Dropping his hand, he backed away, gesturing towards the door leading outside. "After you, M'Lady," he bowed, "the garden awaits."

But all Marinette could do was simply release the breath that she didn't even realize she had held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another update! I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it's just setting us up for what's to come.
> 
> Also, I am in great need of a cover illustration for this story on Wattpad. If anyone reading here is an artist and would love to team up with me, let me know! I would post any illustrations on here as well and give credit where credit is due. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, as always! I am currently on vacation, so it might be a while before another update. However, the next chapter is practically ready. I may be able to get it posted before I get too busy.
> 
> Keep those comments and ideas coming! I definitely use some of them.


	10. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at naming chapters. Anyway, here you guys go! Feel lucky, because this is the only platform I am currently posting this chapter on. AO3 is the only place I can post from my phone where it still looks halfway decent. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. It's one of my favorites.

Adrien spun on his heels, swiftly plucking a nearby rose and placing it in between his teeth as he turned back towards Marinette, raising his right brow. This was simple. Keep being silly. Act like Chat. Bring out Marinette’s inner Ladybug.

As long as Adrien had a clear goal in mind - to help Marinette get over her weird speaking problem around him - he could remain distracted. It was easy to forget that some small part of her mind must find him attractive. He just had to keep this up. Keep having fun. Make things cheesy. After all, it  _ was  _ for the greater good. 

He had done a pretty good job of composing himself during breakfast. Even if he had been somewhat freaking out on the inside the entire time, he was pretty sure Marinette hadn’t noticed that. And now, he was in his prime. The rose in the mouth was just the icing on the cake to all the masterful Chat Noir shenanigans he had just accomplished. Puns around every corner. Endless flirting and pick up lines. It was good. Surely it would start working at some point, right?

But from what Adrien had so far noticed, nothing had really changed. If anything, Marinette's cheeks had only somehow managed to get more rosy - which was ironic, seeing as how they were currently standing amidst a plethora of roses. 

Geez. 

Adrien faltered, the rose still in his mouth as he watched Marinette's reaction. There wasn't even a single hint of annoyance as he had expected, but instead rather, she stood still, her hands held in front of her, her eyes wide, as if she were transfixed by his every movement. 

Hmm. This seemed familiar. 

When  _ was _ it that Ladybug had actually started to get flustered around Chat? Hadn't it been when they started dating? But that was  _ after  _ this trip. Or wait… could it have actually started here? Was she seriously starting to succumb to his silly antics? Here? Now?

If that was the case, then none of this would help. At all. He would have to find some kind of new solution to help her speak comfortably around him. 

Adrien frowned, the rose falling from his lips, a thorn scratching his chin on the way down. 

“Meowch!” he exclaimed, clutching his chest and dropping to his knees, the bitter taste of the rose stem still lingering within his mouth. “I’m injured!” 

Clearly it was too hard to drop the Chatlike persona once he had started. 

Marinette blinked, her dazed eyes lighting up, as if a switch had been turned on - one that charging up, waiting for this exact moment. Closing the space between them, Marinette reached out her hand, boldly and confident - just like Ladybug would. “You are so dramatic. You’ve only been at this for what - like ten minutes? Yet I’ve already witnessed more utter ridiculousness than I’ve seen  _ my _ Chat pull off in over a month. And here I thought you were supposed to be the adult. Come on. Get up.”

Now there's the Marinette he had come to know and love. Maybe this could end up working after all. 

“Oh, Alright,” he grabbed her hand, trying to pull himself up. All was well. That was until the queen of clumsiness somehow managed to lose her balance, causing herself and Adrien to tumble towards the ground.

Instinctively wrapping his arms around her, Adrien winced, taking the brunt of the fall, as she landed directly on top of his chest.

“This feels familiar,” he wheezed. “When I imagined you falling in love with me, I never thought you would actually fall  _ on  _ me. Twice.”

Marinette propped her elbows on his chest, raising herself just enough to where he could now look into her glimmering bluebell eyes. Her hair fell, perfectly framing her face as she looked down, the sun behind her head lighting its edges. 

Holy cow! She was beautiful! 

She looked like an angel or a goddess. Either way, this scene looked exactly like something straight out of a romance movie - which would be perfect, except...

“That m-must be my destiny with Chat,” she smiled, red cheeked once again, reaching her hand to move a stray hair off of Adrien’s face. “Don’t you remember how we met?”

_ Nope! _

He carefully lifted her by the waist, moving her off of him and rolling her onto the grass.

_ I can’t do this! _

Staying any longer in that position with her looking and speaking like that…

Just nope. 

“What was that all about?” she whined as Adrien sat up, placing his head between his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. 

“Nothing,” he huffed, trying to take in some deep breaths. 

_ Stop thinking about it Agreste! _

“Are you okay?” She rubbed his back, her hand sending surges of electrical energy throughout his body at the contact.

“Yup,” he popped the ‘p.’

_ Please just go away. _

“Doesn’t look like it.” 

“I'm fine," he put on his best  _ everything's good _ grin. "Go ahead and go inside. I'll be there in a…"

"Holy shi-taki mushrooms!" a familiar voice screamed from the garden entrance. 

Adrien jerked his head up, glaring towards the uninvited guest.  _ Why now?  _ He moaned.  _ Of all the worst possible moments.  _

Marinette gasped, trying to hide her face in her hands. 

As if  _ that  _ would help. 

"How long have you been there?" Adrien pouted, wishing the young reporter had only just arrived. 

"Long enough to get the gist of the situation," the brazen woman sauntered towards them. "When Marinette asked me to come over, I had  _ no  _ idea I would find  _ this _ ."

"How sweet of her," Adrien's voice oozed with sarcasm. "She sent me an audience."

"And what a show!" she gloated, grabbing onto Marinette's arm and pulling her to her feet. "This is hilarious!"

"Alya!" Marinette shouted, finally getting a glance at the woman who had just put her arm over the girl's shoulders. 

"Hey little Buginette," Alya cooed, rubbing the top of her young friend's head. "How old are you right now? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Seventeen," Marinette grinned, ducking away from Alya's hand. 

_ Right. She's still a minor.  _ Adrien reminded himself, squeezing his legs tighter.  _ Why me? No other man has ever had to go through this.  _

"Wait," Marinette's voice pierced through his thoughts. "Why did you call me that?"

Adrien shifted his focus to the grass in front of his feet. It was obvious he was no longer a part of the conversation. 

"I  _ am  _ your best friend; I know  _ all _ your secrets!"

Weeds. There were weeds everywhere - a tell tale sign that Marinette had been gone too long. Adrien would have to pick those.

"I should have known. After all, a lot can happen in eight years. By the way, you look freaking gorgeous!"

Alya giggled as Adrien lazily picked a weed from the path. "Thank you, girl. And I'm sorry for startling you. I just wasn't expecting to see you here; after all, you  _ should  _ be in Milan."

Adrien tossed the plant to the side, wishing he wasn't currently stuck sitting in this position. 

"So I've heard," Marinette replied.

"I knew this would happen at some point!" Alya bounced. Adrien was  _ so  _ done with this conversation. Weeds were nice. He picked another, fumbling with it between his fingers. 

"But it still shocked me to see you looking so young and so  _ small!  _ I had no idea this would happen while you were..."

"Alya!" Adrien flung the, now crumbled, dandelion towards loose lipped woman, landing a direct hit on the face - effectively halting her from finishing that sentence. 

Glaring at her with the sternest looking eyes he could muster, Adrien prayed that she would get the message. There were some things Adrien desperately wanted to keep a secret, and this particular detail about their life was at the top of his list. And there was no way he was going to allow it to be spoiled by some ill mannered loud mouth. If anyone was going to tell Marinette, it would be him.

_ That’s why she keeps that room locked. _ Adrien suddenly realized. Makes sense. Marinette must not have wanted her younger self to know about  _ that  _ either.

Alya turned point blank towards him, eyes raging, her hands on her hips. “Seriously, Agreste?! You’ve resorted to throwing things at me now?” She crossed her arms. “Fine. Okay, okay. I've got it. You can calm down now. Go grab some catnip or something. Marinette and I need to go have -  _ the talk _ ."

And with that, she grabbed hold of Marinette's hand whisking the young girl into the house, slamming the door behind - a disgruntled looking Plagg phasing through the door within mere seconds. 

Clearly Adrien wasn't invited, nor did he particularly want to hear anything coming out of Alya's mouth right at this moment. So he did what any other sane husband would do when his wife's best friend was over for a visit. 

"Plagg, claws out!"


	11. Realization

“Oh come on Alya!” Marinette huffed, being drug by a much too strong Alya into the middle of the living room. “You don’t need to do this! I already know all about  _ that  _ kind of stuff."

Besides, why would Alya need to even talk about  _ that _ . It had already been on Marinette’s mind too much today, and she’d rather not talk about the things future Adrien and Marinette had inevitably done.

"You do?” Alya scoffed, shoving Marinette onto the couch. "Because I'm pretty sure you have no idea what just happened back there."

“Uh,” Marinette shrugged. “I fell on top of Adrien. What’s the big deal?”

What’s the big deal? What’s the  _ big deal? _ Why was she trying to play this off like nothing happened? Being in such an intimate position with Adrien, with her future husband, had set off an explosion in her chest. How could it not? With him looking so beautiful, his smooth, blonde hair flowing elegantly upon the soft grass.

This was exactly the kind of scene she had always imagined - falling into the arms of her beloved Adrien. Things might be awkward at first, but it would be, oh so romantic. At least, that was what she had always thought, and she couldn’t control her erratically beating heart once it finally happened.

It may have been kind of romantic for her, but certainly it hadn’t for Adrien. 

Had it?

How could it be? 

Wasn't she just a child in his eyes?

“Look, girl,” Alya sighed, sitting down next to Marinette, gently placing her hand on Marinette’s leg. “I know you think you know stuff from what they taught us in school, but until you’ve actually experienced it and how men  _ really _ react around beautiful women, your knowledge is sadly mistaken.”

“Okay…” Marinette consented. She really had no experience in this department.

“And for you and Adrien,” Alya continued, tapping Marinette’s leg. “You guys are stuck in some kind of special, torture inducing, situation.”

Marinette grabbed Alya’s hand, setting it on the couch instead of her leg. 

“Not that it isn’t hysterical seeing Adrien like that, but it’s only fair if you have a clear understanding of how awful this must be for him.”

Swallowing slowly, Marinette piped in. "I-I didn't realize…"

"Of course you didn't!" Alya grabbed both of Marinette's hands. "That's why I'm here! Hmm. Let's see… how can I explain this in a way that you would understand?"

"Alya, I'm seventeen! You don't have to sugarcoat it!"

"Yea, yea," she said as she rubbed the back of Marinette's hands with her thumbs. 

"Men are kind of like toddlers and chocolate," she began. "Before they've tasted it, it just looks like something they might like. However, once they've had that taste, once they have completed a whole bar, that chocolate becomes impossible to resist."

Marinette scrunched her brows. This wasn't making any sense. What did that have to do with any of this?

"Good grief girl, do I have to spell it out for you?" Alya let go of Marinette's hands, moving her own to the bewildered girl's shoulders. "You!" She squeezed. "You are Adrien's chocolate! And that poor boy was trying with every living fiber inside of him not to take a bite."

"What?" Marinette stiffened. This couldn't be right. "But I'm not his wife yet! I'm just a senior in high school!"

"Phsh," Alya scoffed. "As if that had anything to do with it." She removed one of her hands, jamming her index finger into Marinette's chest. "You  _ are _ his wife, and a young, absolutely beautiful version at that. Sure in his mind Adrien realizes that your not married to him yet, but his body just can't take the hint."

Glancing once again at the wedding portrait on the wall, Marinette found herself caught in Adrien's serendipitous smile. He really  _ did _ look absolutely overjoyed to be marrying her. Would it be possible to turn off those feelings just because she was from another time? 

Marinette tried to think of how  _ she  _ would feel if the roles were reversed. Alya was right; this must be much harder for Adrien than she had previously imagined. 

"Look Marinette," Alya spoke more softly this time. "It's really easy for a man to get  _ excited  _ around his wife. Especially when she is laying right on top of him."

Marinette blinked, looking back into Alya's eyes. 

"Oh…" she nodded, pretending she knew what Alya was talking about. 

Alya face palmed, obviously seeing right through Marinette's oblivious gaze. She moved her arms to Marinette's forearms, squeezing a little too tight. 

"He couldn't stand up for goodness sakes!" She blurted, her eyes wild. "You know what that means, right!?"

Marinette chewed her lips, thinking back to what she had witnessed. Things seemed to be perfect. That was until he abruptly threw her off of him. Why would he do that? Why would he fold his legs, sitting all hunched over, refusing to stand up even after Alya had arrived? 

Unless…

Unless he was trying to hide something. Something she had caused when she fell on his chest. 

"Oh!" She exhaled, her cheeks burning crimson, realization finally settling in. "Oh my gosh, Alya!  _ That's  _ what happened?!"

Alya loosened her grip, leaning forward in a fit of laughter. "Your," she heaved, "your innocence is hilarious! I'd - I'd almost forgotten what that was like."

"Hmph," Marinette crossed her arms. "I'm not  _ that _ innocent. I've been imagining dirty things about Adrien all morning."

"Oh  _ really? _ " Alya grinned, a grin so big it stretched from one ear to the other. 

"How could I  _ not _ ?" Marinette moaned, planting her face into her hands. "I know for a fact that, one day, I am going to have… to have… UGH!" She shook her head. "One day I am going to sleep with Adrien!"

"More than one day," Alya raised her brow. "But go on. I'm  _ enjoying  _ this."

"Adrien!" she peeked through her fingers. "Alya! I - I'm going to marry Adrien!"

"Yes…"

"This might seem normal to you! You've had eight years to adjust to it. But for me, as of yesterday, I was still embarrassingly fawning all over his brand new underwear ad!"

Marinette shook her head, glad that her hands were covering the obvious blush that burned at her cheeks. She just couldn’t get that image out of her head now she had been reminded of it. How could she? It was Adrien’s debut as an underwear model, and DANG, he had looked sexy as heck! 

"Oh, I remember that," Alya put her finger to her chin. "One day you were ogling at those perfect abs of his, crying into your pillow because you would never be good enough to date him, and literally the next day you were all over him!"

"I was?!" Marinette lowered her hands to her lap, leaning towards Alya. "I mean I will?!"

Alya snickered, grabbing her best friend's hands once again. "This trip must have been good to you," she arched her left eyebrow. "I had no idea what was going on at the time, and all of the sudden, seeing  _ you _ holding hands with Agreste - his sheepish grin and your confident smile - it… it just didn’t make sense!”

“Of course it didn’t!” Marinette blurted, her eyes wide. She tried to picture herself doing what Alya had described. But could that really be true? Could she really return so bold enough as to start an immediate relationship with Adrien?  _ Her? Marinette? _

"But then again," she inadvertently began speaking aloud her thought process. "Why wouldn't I go after Adrien as soon as I can?" She snickered, thinking of the life they would one day share together. "Who needs to be stuck admiring underwear ads when I could have access to the entire buffet?"

"Pfft!" Alya spit. "You really  _ have  _ been thinking dirty!"

Marinette winced at the callout. Her mind was definitely getting worse the more she learned about Adrien. At this rate, would she even be able to face him again?

Ugh!

She bowed her head, ashamed.

“Look,” Alya raised Marinette’s chin, gazing at her with kind, knowing eyes. “I know this must be weird for you all of the sudden having these erratic thoughts about Adrien. But Marinette, you are  _ not _ a bad person.”

“These thoughts are perfectly normal and they are only strange to you because of your bizarre situation. For most couples, sexual thoughts come gradually as they get closer." She smirked, obviously thinking back to her own experience. 

"But you didn't get that chance! Being thrust into a knowledge of your marriage has caused those thoughts to come flooding in all at once. And for you, you don’t even have to wonder if these things could possibly happen, because you  _ know _ they will.”

Alya patted Marinette’s shoulder. “If you think about it, it’s much better than imagining these things about a man who may or may not one day be your husband. You can have a clean conscience knowing that you have only ever thought these things about one guy.”

One guy.

The words reverberated in Marinette’s mind.

She blinked, looking back over to the wedding portrait. 

Alya was right.

Marinette would never have a reason to think about another man besides Adrien - even if she did have some wild fantasies about Chat Noir beginning to form. 

There would be no uncertainties, and no wondering if he would ever like her back.

All she would ever know about the future of their relationship would be peace of mind.

Marinette smiled, happy for the gift she had been blessed with. No wonder she had seemed so confident in Alya’s eyes when she returned. Because she could feel it now - a seed that had been planted when she first saw Adrien laying beneath her on that couch. It was beginning to sprout, and with it, she knew everything was going to be just fine. She  _ would  _ get over this strange mental speech block, and she would effortlessly take Adrien as her rightful boyfriend as soon as she got back. She already knew it would happen, so she didn't have to worry about the results. 

"Speaking of said guy," Alya cleared her throat. "Let's get back to the original conversation. You can't just be that close to him and expect things to be alright."

"Unless your planning on losing your virginity with your older, future husband - which I wouldn't judge if you decided to go down that path, because I'm pretty sure as hell I would."

"Alya!" Marinette jumped to her feet, her body searing. "Absolutely not!"

She would  _ never  _ do something like that! 

"Hahahaha!" Alya bent over laughing, still on the couch. "So then," huff, "what  _ will _ you do?"

Marinette crossed her arms, looking towards the door, picturing the hunched over Adrien she had left on the other side, her body still tingling at the thought of being  _ with  _ Adrien. 

No.

Marinette shook her body, trying to get rid of the tension. She would just have to take Alya's advice and be more careful. She could easily do that. Keeping a distance from Adrien always seemed to be her specialty anyway, regardless if it hadn't been on purpose. 

Operation:  _ Don't Tempt My Future Husband  _ was ago. And Marinette had the perfect plan in mind. She just needed to get over her embarrassment and make sure to keep her  _ own _ thoughts in check. 

This would work. 

Everything would be just fine. 

Marinette wouldn't allow anything like today's earlier incident to happen again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter was a bit longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts and ideas in the comments! Thanks for reading.


	12. Exploration

Adrien landed on the small balcony outside his and Marinette's bedroom, letting his transformation drop as he glided through the door. Alya's car was no longer in the driveway, meaning Marinette should be home alone. 

A twinge of guilt pierced his stomach knowing she had been left on her own. 

How long had she been waiting for him? It wasn't as if he had really been gone that long - two hours at the most. 

Surely she had found something to pass the time since Alya had left. 

\---

"Let's go," Marinette motioned towards Tikki. 

Alya had been gone for a mere five minutes and Marinette was already off, eager to explore the unknown spaces of the house. 

As a child, her favorite thing to do anytime she had visited someplace new was to discover everything about that place. Nothing had really changed as she got older, and honestly she was surprised it had taken her this long to get started. 

Then again. She smiled, looking into the well organized pantry. She  _ had _ been a little distracted ever since she had arrived.

Well. 

Better now than never!

And now, this was the perfect distraction to keep her from thinking about her and Alya's earlier conversation.

\---

Adrien walked towards the door, ready to give spending time with Marinette another try. After running around as Chat for a while to calm himself down, he felt quite confident that he could handle himself now. 

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you," Plagg sung, darting between Adrien and the exit. 

“And just why not?” Adrien crossed his arms. 

Plagg loftily drifted from the door, stopping right in front of the large mirror that was propped up in the corner of the room, extending his paws towards Adrien’s reflection.

And, Kleb! 

He looked terrible! 

An entire day had passed since he had last had the opportunity to take a shower, and a night on the couch coupled with hours spent vaulting and running through Paris had done nothing for his appearance. 

Adrien lifted his arm, sniffing his armpit and scrunching his nose at the putrid smell. 

“Gross Plagg!” Adrien ripped his shirt off. “I smell worse than your Camembert!”

Plagg crossed his paws, raising his nose. “Don’t you dare compare that stench with my precious Camembert!”

“Whatever, Plagg!” Adrien darted towards the bathroom.

Marinette would just have to wait a little while longer.

\---

Having finished her sweep of the downstairs, Marinette bounded to the top floor, deciding to begin her search at the opposite end of the hallway from the bedroom. Besides a few closets and the laundry room, there hadn’t really been anything new on the bottom floor.

She was ready for something interesting.

Something that would WOW her!

Something that would surprise her, or even make her even more giddy about this being her future home.

“Okay, Tikki,” she bounced on her heels, the chill of the doorknob underneath her fingers excitedly running through her arm. “Here goes. Room number one.”

Marinette twisted the knob, and with a satisfying  _ click _ , the door easily opened.

“Oh wow, Marinette!” Tikki zipped into the room. “It’s everything you ever dreamed of!”

“Look at this sewing machine!”

“And Oh! OH! Look at all these bundles of fabric!”

Marinette giggled. Her kwami was so cute when she got excited. But, even though Marinette was tempted - this fashion studio looked amazing with its bright yellow walls and organized design - she knew she couldn't walk inside.

“Come on out Tikki,” Marinette turned back towards the hall. "I'll save that room for when I'm older."

“Oh, alright,” Tikki zoomed passed Marinette into the open room next door.

Marinette followed suite, finding herself walking into a simple, yet elegant looking bathroom. It was modern, with a raised bowl for a sink, yet traditional at the same time with white subway tile lining the bottom of the room. The top half was painted a deep navy blue and the ashen wood vanity looked stood out next to the glassed in shower. 

_ A shower! _

Marinette hadn’t taken one in how long now? 

She glanced towards the mirror, taking in the sight of her slightly oily hair, hanging lifelessly just passed her shoulders. She really _ should _ take advantage of the time she had alone to wash up before Adrien got home.

Her pulse quickened just at the thought of his name. 

But hey! 

At least she seemed to be getting a little more used to the thought of him being around. 

“Come on, Tikki,” she shook her head, walking back into the corridor. “There’s just one more room to check out.” 

Marinette eagerly waltzed to the final door, ready to she what surprise lay inside. 

It was probably just some sort of guest room, but to her, even that could be exciting. What color would the walls be? Would there be an adorable comforter set? Would it have some sort of theme? The possibilities were endless. 

“Okay,” her fingers gripped the cool doorknob. “Final room!”

She twisted the handle.

It didn't move.

She jiggled it, using both hands this time.

But the gosh darn knob just wouldn’t budge!

"It's locked _!"  _ she moaned, leaning her head against the door. "Why would I need to lock a door  _ inside _ my house? Normal people lock exterior doors; not the ones on the inside!"

"Maybe your future self didn't want you to see this particular room," Tikki answered. "She  _ would _ know you would go exploring through the house."

Marinette dropped her hands to her side, straightening, no longer leaning against the door. 

"Maybe," she pondered. "But what would be so secretive that I would need it hide it from myself?"

Marinette tried thinking of an explanation. It had to be something she was embarrassed of. Something that wouldn't be appropriate for the eyes of her younger self. Something Marinette currently didn't know hardly anything about. 

"Oh my gosh, Tikki!" Marinette gasped, flinging her hands to her cheeks. "You don’t think it could be...  _ A SEX DUNGEON!? _ "

“Marinette!” Tikki frowned. “Where would you get a terrible idea like that?”

“I-I don’t know!” her palms burned against her cheeks. "It's like something planted it in my head. Why would I even think  _ that _ ?"

"Beats me. Do you want me to just unlock the door for you so you can get that crazy idea out of your head?"

"No," Marinette lowered her hands. "I kind of like the suspense. Gives me something to look forward to, ya know?"

She began walking towards the master bedroom.

“I’ll get you to open it later. Right now, I need to go wash up.”

\---

Adrien stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and shaking out his hair.

He grabbed a towel to dry off, thinking of what he and Marinette could do for the rest of the evening. 

They honestly hadn't gotten much of a chance to just talk. Everything was just so darn awkward! 

He needed to come up with something to make Marinette more comfortable around him. Something that would make her forget about everything and bring her guard down. 

Adrien sighed, rubbing his hair dry as he placed his hand on the knob to the bedroom door. This wouldn't be easy. 

\---

Marinette twisted the handle. 

\---

Adrien pushed open the door.

\---

Marinette entered the room. A figure moved in her peripheral vision. 

She jumped, turning towards the intruder, assuming her usual defensive position. 

\---

Stunned, Adrien’s towel fell to the ground. 

\--- 

Marinette’s jaw dropped to the floor.

This wasn't an intruder at all!

\---

YUP! 

He was  _ so  _ going to murder Marinette when she got back from Milan.

\---

“Wow…”

The word slid from Marinette’s mouth as if it had a mind of its own.

This was  _ so  _ much better than an underwear ad.

All those years as Chat Noir had  _ certainly  _ been good for Adrien's figure. 

He looked so much better than she could have ever imagined, with his wet, ruffled hair, perfect abs, and…

_ Get ahold of yourself Marinette! _

\---

Adrien scrambled to pick up the towel, wrapping it around his waist as fast as he could, embarrassment burning at his face and ears. 

_ Seriously?! _

Marinette had already seen  _ everything _ before they had even started dating? What was the point in even waiting to see each other like that until their wedding night?! No wonder she hadn't been curious at all;  _ she  _ had already been privy to the full show!

What else about this trip did he not know? 

\---

"My turn!" Marinette blurted, snapping her eyes from the newly placed towel to Adrien's startled eyes. 

_ Just pretend it didn't happen Dupain-Cheng! It will be better for us both! Act like it’s normal. Go on with your business. _

She dashed to the closet, looking for something to wear for when she finished.

Grabbing the closest outfit she could find, Marinette glided past the, still frozen, Adrien, slamming the bathroom door behind.

Who knew the witty Chat Noir could actually be rendered speechless. 

It was actually kind of cute seeing his embarrassed side.

\---

“Oh my gosh!” Plagg howled, coming out from behind the lamppost, holding Adrien’s phone. “I’m so glad I got that camera! Marinette is going to be so proud.”

“You knew that was going to happen!?” Adrien snarled at Plagg.

“Of course I did!” Plagg gloated, “How else would I be able to send Marinette a message of the video?”

“Don’t you DARE!”

“Too late!” the little cat sung. "She promised me three entire wheels of Cambembert straight from Milan!"

"Give me that!" Adrien reached for his phone. "I need to talk to my WIFE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I really wanted to play with the switching of perspectives more often. Let me know what you think in the comments. Is it too distracting? Or is it just what this chapter needed?
> 
> Also, I promise we will have some much needed conversation between these two idiots soon. 
> 
> Oh and... I couldn't resist the sex dungeon reference. Thank you lovely readers for that! Haha. You planted it right into Marinette's poor innocent head.


	13. Phone Call

Voicemail. Voicemail! He had so many things to say to her right now, and she seriously sent him to voicemail!

Adrien wasn't one to get easily upset with his wife, but this situation was seriously starting to irk him. 

So what if she kept everything a secret? Did she seriously have to keep humiliating him? Alya. Plagg. Who else was she going to send to watch his next big moment of degradation? 

Was his life seriously just something funny for her sit back and watch, laughing as all these terrible things happen?

To her, this may be stuff that's in the past - a rerun special that she gets to enjoy all over again. 

But not for Adrien! 

Everything was happening now!

It was fresh. 

And his wife didn't seem to care at all about how all of this was affecting him. 

"Ugh!" Adrien tossed his phone on the bed, stomping into the closet. 

His eyes stung, fighting back the pooling up of tears as he tried to focus on picking an outfit. 

_ Stop it, Agreste!  _ He swiped at his left eye to keep the moisture from spilling over his lashes. 

This wasn't the time to cry. Marinette would be out of the shower any minute.

And how would he even begin to explain this situation? " _ Boohoo! Your older self is being mean to me!" _

Yea. As if that would ever happen. 

Finally finding his favorite dark grey tshirt, Adrien ripped it from its hanger, dabbing it against his wettened lashes before pulling it over his head and sticking his arms in through the holes. 

He walked over to his 'drawer of comfort,' as he called it, dragging out his softest pair of sweatpants. After everything that had happened to him in the past twenty-four hours, he deserved to wear what he wanted. 

Dressed and ready to go, Adrien snatched his phone from the bed, speedily exiting the bedroom. 

Plagg was nowhere to be found. He was probably off somewhere talking to Tikki, which Adrien didn't mind at all. 

Sulking was always done better alone. 

He made his way down to the living room, throwing himself on the couch and tossing his phone to the cushion next to him. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Adrien inhaled deeply as he sunk deeper, slumping into the cushions. It was nearing two o'clock already, and he couldn't decide if the time seemed to be dragging or flying. 

In a sense, a lot had happened in such a short amount of time. But then again, he still hadn’t made much progress with actually conversing with Marinette. Things just kept popping up and getting in their way, and now that he was a bit peeved, he wasn’t so sure now would be a great time to start up a conversation.

No.

He violently ruffled his hair, leaning his head back against the edge of the couch.

He shouldn’t let his current frustrations with his wife affect how he interacts with her younger self. In fact, he didn’t want the younger Marinette to know how he was feeling right now at all. It wasn’t as if the young girl had done anything wrong.

Adrien needed to focus on making her feel comfortable - not worry her with things that wouldn’t even happen on her end for years to come.

He wondered how much longer it would be before she came down. Five minutes? Ten minutes? Half an hour?

_ Da da DAA du duh!  _

His phone sang the Breath of the Wild theme music - the first Zelda game he had ever finished with Marinette. 

That could only mean one thing. 

His wife was calling him back. 

Adrien sighed, reaching for phone. Did he really want to talk to her right now? There would be no way this conversation could go in any sort of good direction. 

But still.

She needed to know how he felt.

If he kept it bottled up, there's no way that could end up well. 

Adrien slid the arrow on his screen, answering the phone.

_ Oh well. Here goes. _

"Hey," he bit his lip, trying not to sound too upset. 

"Hi kitty!" her happy voiced chirruped. "I'm sorry I missed your calls. I was stuck in the middle of an important meeting. What's up?'

"Um…" Adrien faltered. "Didn't you watch that video?" 

Marinette chuckled, "Yes! I watched it just before calling. Everything was just like I remembered!"

Clearly this was making her happy.

But the happier Marinette sounded, the angrier Adrien became at her enjoyment of the situation.

"Do you think this is  _ funny _ ?" Adrien snarled, unable to hide his raw, hurt emotion. It wasn't becoming, and as soon as it came out, Adrien instantly regretted sounding like that. So bitter. So mean.

"What?!" Marinette's voice sounded surprised. 

"You heard me."

Another hateful response. What was wrong with him? He never talked to Marinette like that. 

But he couldn't control it. Couldn't hold back everything that was currently raging inside him. 

"Why would you even think that?" she snapped. 

Yep. 

This was going exactly as Adrien had envisioned.

"Let's see. You sent Alya to laugh at me, you bribed Plagg to film my nudity, and you won't tell me anything, sending texts that only make me feel worse instead!"

"I-" she meekly tried to rebuttal. But Adrien wasn't having any of that. Not until he had finished.

"Do you even care about how I feel at all?" he raised his voice. "Let alone the fact that you got to see me entirely nude before we were even dating? How was that fair?! Why did you go along with my stupid idea of waiting to see each other until we were married when you knew there was already an imbalance?!"

"Adrien…" 

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now. They burned, clawing their way out of his eyes, escaping down his cheeks in a hot, searing dolefulness. 

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked, causing a tumbling, rolling surge of regret churning deep within Adrien’s stomach. 

"I- I- you warned me about this,” she spoke slowly, the words lingering on her tongue as if the weight of them was too much for Marinette to utter, “but I still didn't stop to think about things from your perspective."

_ Obviously.  _ He stood, walking out to the garage where the younger Marinette hopefully wouldn't overhear their conversation. His heart was racing and his entire body trembled - he didn't do well with confrontation.

Adrien took in a deep breath. He didn't want to keep this going, but he had to get things off his chest - let everything surge out into the open.

"Has this just been a  _ game  _ to you?" 

"Of course not!" Her voice sounded panicked. He needed to stop. 

"Then why have you been so selfish? You've only been-"

"Because you told me to!"

Adrien halted his pacing, leaning against the hood of his car, trying to control his now, erratic breaths. 

"What are you talking about? When did I-"

"Please just listen to what I have to say, Adrien." Her tone was firm - a familiar seriousness in it that alerted Adrien to the fact that she now meant business. 

"I'm not the one cutting people off in the middle of their sentences."

Was he being vindictive? That line was probably uncalled for. 

But it wasn't as if it was unmerited. 

"Touche," she dryly responded. “That was rude of me. I’ll try to be more patient.”

“Thanks.”

"Now,” she deeply inhaled, “let me explain myself a little.”

She paused, clearly waiting for Adrien to give her some sort of signal to continue, but Adrien was busy drying his tear-stained cheeks on the cloth of his shirt. He could hear the uneasiness of her breaths, alerting him to the fact that Marinette was also having a rough time with this conversation.

“Before I went back to my own time,” she gently began. “It was you who told me to keep everything a secret."

Adrien placed his hand down on the hood, leaning further back, his face once again completely wettenned. 

"You said everything needed to happen exactly as it did," she continued. "I shouldn't try to change or even mention to you what happened."

"Why would I say that?" He kicked his foot against the front fender, genuinely confused about Marinette's statement. He had been begging her for years to give him details - or at the very least some kind of clue as to what was going to transpire within these few days - and now she was telling him that the reason she had been so closed lipped was because his future self had been the one to command it? It didn’t make sense. When? Why  _ had _ he - no,  _ will _ he come up with this decision?

There was an unusual silence.

"Something happens,” her voice hitched. “Something really important is about to happen.  _ I  _ don't even know all the details. I just know you were desperate to make sure nothing about it changed."

"Okay," Adrien consented - the tears slowing at her revelation. He was starting to get worried now. What could possibly happen that would be even more major than what had already occured?

"Plus," she was beginning to sound more chipper - a forced happiness in her tone that Adrien was all too acquainted with. "I think you finally understood how important all these awkward events were in developing our relationship. At least on my end anyway. If any of those changed, who knows how that would have affected my actions when I returned.”

"And the naked thing,” she was on a roll now, hardly taking any breaths in between sentences, “… well, how should I put it? Look, I know it wasn't fair, but it wasn't like I could just tell you what happened. Besides, I knew that if I ever saw you like that again, there would be no hope in keeping my virginity before our marriage."

Adrien snorted, his nose all stopped up from all the ridiculous crying.

He needed to help Marinette take this conversation in a positive direction. She was trying, he could tell. Trying to explain herself even though she was obviously feeling the guilt of her actions more than she was trying to let on. 

"Our wedding night was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?" He smiled, picturing Marinette’s shy blush as he had so gingerly removed her wedding dress, getting to take a look at her perfect, porcelain body for the first time.

He could feel all the anger from earlier dissipate, evaporating into the air around him as the tears stopped altogether. Yes, there were still a few things that needed to be settled, but he could never stay upset for too long when talking with Marinette. There was something about her presence, even from over the phone, that always seemed to calm him down.

She was his haven.

His perfect place of peace and respite.

"Yes!” she eagerly responded, her voice sounding much smoother. “And five years of waiting to get to see you again like that was torture, I'll have you know. I was so excited on our wedding night to see you, for you to voluntarily open yourself up to me like that. Because this time it was for me.  _ You _ were for me."

She sniffed, greatly slowing the tempo of her sentences.

"I wasn't seeing the body of the man that belonged to a future version of myself,” she choked. It was clear to Adrien that Marinette was now the one that was crying. 

“You were mine! Right then and there. I could have you. And it was the most beautiful, heart fulfilling moment in my life."

Adrien’s thoughts were lost in a flash and daze from the glorious splendor of that night. It had been so perfect. So pure. Everything about it had been more serendipitous than he could have ever imagined.

"You're right,” he softly spoke, a rogue tear slipping from his left eye. “I wouldn't change that moment for the world. If I had seen you sooner, I wouldn't have gotten that miraculous experience."

He was grateful for that night. Grateful that Marinette had been kind enough to gift him with that - rather than forcing her visage upon him earlier just in hopes of making things more  _ even _ .

But.

There had been more.

More to why he had been upset before than just the secrets.

"Did you seriously have to get Plagg to film it?" he blurted, still annoyed at her humiliating decisions.

"I-" she faltered. "Okay, I may have gone a little - no, a lot too far on that one, but I wanted to see it again. That was the event that caused me to lose my stammer!"

Adrien jolted into an upright sitting position. 

" _ That's  _ what fixed it? Seriously?!"

"Yup," she giggled. "I finally realized there was no reason to be so nervous around you. You had seen it all. I had seen it all. At that point, we were even."

"You forget, my younger self hadn't seen anything," Adrien pouted, wondering if he should take back his earlier thoughts. 

_ Nah. _

No matter her reasons, she had ultimately ended up making the best decision.

"Eh, minor details,” her voice was confident. “By that point, the stuttering was so long gone, there was no going back to that meek little Marinette who was afraid of Adrien."

"Riiight,” his word dripped with sarcasm.

“So what about the whole Alya thing? Why did you send her to gawk at my-"

"That was something that already happened!” she cut him off again. 

He would let it slide this time…

“I just wanted to make sure she showed up. Our conversation was quite important."

"I don't even want to know," he said while standing up off the car, stretching. 

"That's probably for the best."

Adrien grinned, kindly speaking, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I should have known you had a good reason for  _ most  _ of your actions."

Marinette sighed - quite loudly for it to be heard over the phone. "No, you were right. Just because I needed to keep things quiet, didn't mean I needed to be such a prick about it. I  _ was  _ enjoying your suffering a little too much without thinking about how you would personally experience this whole situation. I was stupid."

"Pound it?" Adrien gently offered. This was something they always said after settling an argument. 

"Pound it."

Adrien smiled. He really did love this woman. Even though she sometimes made mistakes, she always worked with all of her heart to fix them. She would be there for him, now. That much he knew, and the thought of her kind support comforted him. 

"Oh. I'll be back the day after tomorrow,” Marinette added. “I finally got the tickets settled. Make sure to let the younger me get to know you a little better before I get home. Right now,  _ she  _ still thinks you're perfect."

"Ha!” Adrien chuckled, his throat feeling a bit tense still. “It looks like I've got my work cut out for me, then!"

Marinette scoffed, "It shouldn't be  _ too _ hard."

"My Lady! I'm hurt!” He clutched at his heart as if she could see his action. “Are you saying it's simple to find flaws in this kitty's reputation?"

"I would never!” she dramatically responded. “Aren't you the perfect model, Adrien? A gentle soul who would never EVEN think about throwing a temper tantrum."

"Point taken,” he frowned, making his way towards the door leading into the kitchen. “I'll talk to her- uh- you."

"I  _ know  _ you will, minou,” Marinette whispered - her pet name for him making his heart flutter. “Just be yourself.”

She made a kissing sound.

“I promise you won't regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I hope I was able to settle some issues in this chapter. And now that I've written this, I've come up with some new problems that will arise in the future. This story is shaping up to be quite long. Oh no!! I hope I can manage to find the proper time to put into it.
> 
> This may be my last chapter for a while. I am a teacher, and I am going back to school tomorrow. Full days of work fry my brain, so I will only get to write on the weekends. I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted in the next two weeks, but I have no idea if I will be able to do that.
> 
> **This chapter has been edited using ideas from one of my lovely readers
> 
> What do you guys think is going to happen? What is so important that Adrien was afraid of changing it? Let me know your predictions in the comments!


	14. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. I know it has been a long time since I have posted a chapter, and for that I am truly sorry. I want you to know that I am feverishly working on polishing up this next chapter and making it just right. I have rewritten and modified it several times, and I think I am almost there. However, with my work schedule, it still may take a little time.
> 
> So... with that being said, I want to bless you guys with some bonus content. Please note that what you are about to read is not cannon to the current version of my story, but it is how I originally wrote the reveal.
> 
> I decided that I didn't want to go down this route with the story, but I wanted to share it with you because it is so beautifully written and just simply adorable. I wrote this quite a while ago, so it doesn't have the level of detail as my current chapters. I also gave up on this path pretty quickly, so I never completely polished it up. However, it is still a good read and I think you will all enjoy imagining how things would have happened if this was what I had actually gone with. 
> 
> I don't know if I eventually add something like this into the story, but I can't keep this to myself any longer. Please let me know in the comments if you would like to see a moment like this in a future chapter or not.
> 
> By the way, this segment takes place in the living room on that first night. It picks up right after Chat was talking about Adrien throwing temper tantrums on Christmas.

***Please read author's note above.***

_______________________________________________________________________________

Marinette stared deeply into Chat’s eyes, trying to make sense of all the information he had just spilled out. Why would he know all of this about Adrien? And why on earth would be comfortable divulging all of Adrien’s secrets? Unless…

But that idea was crazy.

Surely Marinette would have noticed if the love of her life was actually Chat, right?

“I-” Chat faltered, his voice wavering.

Was he nervous? Did Chat Noir really not know how to answer?

Marinette had expected him to come up with some sort of quick comeback, such as the fact that he and Adrien were just really close friends.

But he didn’t.

And he was clearly having a hard time coming up with a response.

And that’s when it hit her. This was a really weird conversation to be having with Chat, the boy who had always been in love with Ladybug...

“Chat Noir,” she softly said, “why did you say that Adrien was lucky to marry me?”

Chat let out a quick sigh. It was obvious he was relieved to not have to answer that last question. “Because you’re so wonderful, Marinette,” he smiled, his eyes lighting up as he spoke. “Not only are you the clever, brave, and bold Ladybug, but you are the selfless, generous, and kind Marinette.”

Marinette’s heart squeezed within her chest.

That voice.

Those eyes.

Chat Noir had never been good at hiding his emotions.

“How are you able to do this?” Marinette’s voice cracked.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” he rubbed the back of his head.

Marinette stood up, walking over to the portrait of her wedding. “Where’s Adrien? It’s late. Isn’t this his house?”

“He’s...uh…”Chat Noir’s leg shook as he sat, searching for an excuse.

“You know,” she walked back towards him, “You always claimed you were the one in love with Ladybug. At what point did you give up on that?”

Chat swallowed, standing to look straight at Marinette. “I don’t know...I”

“You can’t answer because you didn’t.” Marinette declared, closing the gap between them, coming within centimeters of brushing against him. She looked up into his eyes, which were a good head above hers, taking note of his now ragged, uneven breaths. She’d always known that she had some sort of ridiculous effect on Chat, but seeing it up close and personal like this sent her heart into seemingly immeasurable palpitations.

“M-Marinette,” he stammered, taking a slight step back. “What are you-”

But Marinette couldn’t let him finish that sentence. Not when she had just figured out the boy she was in love with hopelessly, and almost idiotically, loved her back. Quickly closing all remaining distance, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself upward until her lips were just high enough to crash against his.

Marinette wasn’t exactly sure what to expect in the moment of her sheer compulsiveness. Would he push her away, claiming that she was delusional and insane for wasting her first kiss? Or would he gently back her off, tenderly explaining to her that she was simply just too young for him?

She certainly did not predict that her momentum would send the two crashing right into the couch. Or the slight uncomfortable feeling she experienced as his claws slightly dug into her sides, not allowing her to even think about removing herself from his lap.

But most of all, the thing in which was so utterly unexpected, was the eagerness in which he kissed her back.

And boy, was this more magical than she could have ever anticipated. Because this wasn’t your typical run of the mill, boy timidly approaches girl, first kiss. He had experience. And it was amazingly and sensationally obvious that he was quite accustomed to Marinette’s lips.

This was the kiss of a married man - one who still passionately adored and catered to his wife’s every sensual whim. And there was no doubt in Marinette’s mind. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

____________________________

Adrien knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He was eight years older than her for Pete’s sake. But as soon as her lips met his, he was totally screwed. She was his wife. His freaking gorgeous, young wife had literally just thrown herself on top of him. How was he supposed to do anything else besides kiss her in reply?

His Marinette had been gone for a few days now, and to say he had a little bit of pent up tension would be an understatement. It felt so good to just let his lips do the talking. If she hadn’t figured out his identity yet, he would let her know everything through the love and passion he put into that kiss.

He’d always been shocked at how confident she had been going into their first kiss, and a little blown away at how amazingly good of a kisser she had been. But now he knew. For her, that had not been their first kiss- just like how now, this certainly was not his.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marinette finally broke their connection, sitting up on the edge of his lap, panting, her eyes radiating pure exhilaration.

“That was,” she took in a deep breath. “Oh my goodness. I can’t believe I just did that.”

She quickly jumped to her feet, backing towards the staircase on the other side of the room.

Adrien’s heart pounded, his experienced body longing for her to come closer to him.

But he knew that would be a bad idea.

This Marinette was not married yet. No matter how much he wanted to chase her right up those stairs, he knew his only option was to remain sitting there, silent.

Marinette stumbled on the first step, seeing as how she was still walking backwards. “G-goodnight, Adrien,” she shouted, her voice almost an unnaturally high pitch. Then she turned, skipping a few stairs with every rushed step as she quickly disappeared from Adrien’s vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you guys think? Do you want a kiss like this? Or should I simply have young Marinette wait for her first kiss with young Adrien?


	15. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I have written and rewritten this so many times. I know it's not perfect, but I hope you all still enjoy. I worked really hard on adding some important plot elements.

Something had changed. Marinette wasn’t sure what that something quite was yet. But, _something_ had changed.

She slid her black leggings on, her muscles still loose and warm from her long, relaxing bath. It hadn’t been her original idea to bathe instead of taking a shower, but once she had a good look at the large, beconning jet tub, she couldn’t resist.

Besides, it had been quite nice to just unwind and soak all her tension away. After what had just taken place, Marinette really needed the extra time to recuperate. It was imperative that she go back downstairs and pretend that nothing happened. 

Wash it from her mind.

Soak. Relax. Pretend it was a dream.

And by the time she was ready to let the water drain, Marinette was calm and collected - confident that she could face this thing.

Sucking in a large, contented breath, Marinette threw a loose, oversized grey sweater over her head. Who cared if it was still warm outside; the air inside the house was cool, and she honestly just felt like cuddling up for the rest of the night.

She flipped her hair out from her sweater, the pleasant fragrance from her shampoo wafting into the air. She hadn't recognized the bottle, but she would have to make a mental note to buy this stuff as soon as it was released in her own time.

“Marinette!” Tikki chirped, flying into the room. “Are you almost ready?”

“Yep!” the bluenette eagerly responded, glancing in the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Her damp hair hung loose just past her shoulders and the large sweater fell easily past her hips, covering her entire behind. If she was trying to impress a boy, she certainly wouldn’t go down looking like this. But then again, what did she have to prove to Adrien? She was already his _wife._

Wait.

What was she thinking?

_She_ wasn’t his wife!

That title belonged to the future Marinette.

She pursed her lips. _I’d do well to remember that._

“Good,” Tikki grinned, landing on the dresser in front of the mirror. “Adrien looks like he could use some company,” she winked.

“He does, does he?” Marinette raised her brow, a surge of heat rippling through her body at the mention of his name. “I guess I’ll just have to go join him then.”

Marinette raised her head, boldly strutting towards the door. “Oh and Tikki?” she looked over her shoulder at her kwami. “Can you and Plagg give us some space for a while? I’d like to spend a little time with Adrien alone.”

Marinette squeezed her fists. She couldn't use her kwami as a crutch anymore. It was imperative that she face this on her own.

“Certainly,” Tikki winked. “Plagg has been begging to spend some alone time with me as well. I’ll go take care of it right now.” She zipped out of the room, whipping Marinette's hair as she zoomed past her. 

_Well, she's excited._ Marinette sighed, tucking her displaced hair behind her ear. She puffed up her chest. _I guess it’s now or never for me as well._

It was time to go spend the evening with the love of her life. No big deal. Her future self did this every day, so she could too. 

All she had to do was simply take the first step and walk out the door. 

Easy. 

Way too easy for a superhero. 

...__...

“Hi,” Adrien waved, swiftly standing from the couch as Marinette reached the bottom of the stairs. “Would you like to come sit with me?” 

Marinette halted, a burning, wavelike sensation coursing through her body at his sudden acknowledgement of her presence, the visage of their earlier encounter flooding her mind. 

_Calm down Marinette._ She took a deep breath. All he asked was for her to sit with him. This was something completely normal. She could do this.

She took a step forward.

He smiled.

That was all it took to send her heart careening into a wild fluttering dance. 

Marinette bit her lip, willing herself to move her foot again. She needed to get through this. Running away or simply ceasing all function every time she saw him just wasn’t an option. If she was going to actually start a relationship with Adrien, she would have to learn how to talk to him even with her shortness of breath and heart palpitations.

“Sure,” she attempted a smile, her throat tight. “I’d love to have a little chat.”

Adrien’s grin faded, making her freeze once again. 

Unwittingly holding her breath, Marinette's eyes locked onto to Adrien’s bewildering expression. It seemed so emotionless, so dormant, so... 

“Pfft-haha!” Adrien suddenly burst out loud, his fist flying to his lips as he leaned forward, his shoulders hunched. 

His eyes were sparkling, almost mischievous in their delight, and his smile - it was the most genuine, light hearted, full-faced smile Marinette thought she had ever seen on Adrien.

It was beautiful, she realized, as she decided she could spend an eternity just basquing in this man's exuberant radiance. 

Her heart felt warm and electric inside her chest as she released the breath she had been holding. His happiness was everything, and Marinette knew she would stop at nothing to make sure the Adrien back in her own time could experience this type of joy in abundance.

“Chat,” he wheezed, motioning for her to come closer. “You want a little Chat! I mean, I guess I was a bit smaller back in your time, so I guess in a few days, you’ll get exactly what you want!”

“Adrien!” Marinette blurted. 

"Yes, my Lady?" He smirked, outstretching his arm directly towards her, the other folding against his back. 

Marinette faltered, taking in a long, shaky breath - unable to make her body respond to his beckoning gesture. 

_Too cute!_

Every ounce of annoyance she had previously felt at his terrible pun simply dissipated. This chivalry was just too adorable coming from Adrien. How had she not fallen for Chat Noir every time he had done something similar?

Right. She had always been so busy focusing on actually defeating the akuma and thinking about Adrien to succumb to such childish endearment.

_Idiot._

She shook her head, forcing her legs to take the final steps, gingerly placing her hand into Adrien’s.

“It's nothing,” she beamed up at him, her face lighting from the pure, electrical energy emanating from where her hand rested against his. “Just still trying to get used to all of this.”

“I’m sure,” he gently guided her to the couch, allowing her to sit just before he let go of her hand, sitting himself on the reclining chair that was catty corner to the sofa. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Yea,” Marinette shakily added, eyeing Adrien as he grabbed a glass of water form the end table, bringing it to his lips to take a sip. “Seeing _everything_ about my future is a bit intense.”

Adrien coughed, flinging his glass back to the table as he lowered his head - his face morphing into an almost feverishly looking shade of red as he continued to wheeze and hack, desperately trying to catch his breath.

Marinette burst from the couch, her protective, Ladybug instincts taking over once again, and kneeled by Adrien’s side.

“Are you okay?” she rubbed his back. “I hate when that happens.”

“Yup,” he gasped, looking towards Marinette, one hand on his knee, the other finding her shoulder. “Maybe instead of just talking,” he raspily whispered, “we should do something together.”

“Sure!” she patted his back, the familiar warm, tingling wave dancing through her body once again. For the first time in her life, she had an entire evening she could spend with Adrien. No deadline. No friends around. Just them. The thought of such freedom brought a smile to her face. "What do you have in mind?"

____

"Why can't I ever get this right?" Adrien flung his recently licked spoon back into into the bowl in front of him. "You've walked me through this countless times."

Marinette sighed, continuing to stir her own batter, caressing the bowl within her arms, “How bad could it be? I’m sure it’s fine.” 

“It’s not,” he grimaced, pushing the container away just like a child who didn’t want to eat his dinner.

In fact, Marinette giggled, that was the perfect metaphor for how Adrien looked right now. He was an absolute mess. Ever since this silly baking competition between them had started, Adrien had made one major blunder after the other. 

From the very beginning, Marinette had known that this would be a bad idea - taking on the daughter of a baker. But Adrien had insisted. He had assisted the future Marinette in cookie making numerous times. Surely the Marinette of the future would be a more talented baker than the Marinette of the past, right?

Well. Even if there was some truth to that conceited thought process, that didn’t mean that Adrien was anywhere near as good as his wife. Or the younger version of her for that matter.

When it came to baking, that man simply turned into an idiot in the kitchen. How else could one explain his current appearance, with flour covering his entire body and batter caked in his hair. It really defied all logic, especially with how well cooked his breakfast had been. 

Marinette grinned, watching Adrien cross his arms, pouting at his bowl. 

Every single second of this debacle had been hilarious, and Marinette couldn’t get over how simply adorkable Adrien looked during each one of his mistakes. Spilling the bag of flour all over himself had been one thing, but flinging his own batter into his hair had been something that even clumsy Marinette had never managed to do. 

Granted, Marinette had been quite shocked at first at how simply terrible Adrien was at this seemingly simple process. Hadn’t he been the one who could do pretty much anything? 

But then again, when she really thought about it, Chat Noir had made mistakes plenty of times.

Honestly, it wasn’t as if she had ever actually gotten the chance to spend quality time with Adrien. She had only seen snapshots of his life. Of course there would be things that he wouldn’t master - no matter how hard he tried. 

And it was quite refreshing to see more of Adrien’s human nature. The more he messed up, the more she relaxed, and actually spoke to him as if he were any other normal person. In fact, Marinette was quite proud of the progress the two of them had made with their interactions. They were finally having coherent conversations, and, much to her own surprise, Marinette’s stutter had somehow miraculously gone away.

“Let me try it,” she sat her bowl on the counter, walking towards Adrien’s. “I might be able to salvage it if I could just have a taste.”

She took hold of the spoon, dipping it in the batter before raising it to her lips.

It certainly smelled like normal cookie batter, the hint of vanilla softly wafting to her nose as she took in a deep breath.

“Stop!” 

Adrien suddenly appeared from the other end of the counter, knocking the utensil away from her face. “That has raw egg in it!”

“So? Why should I care?” Marinette lifted the spoon once again. 

“Because you’re-” Adrien’s hand clasped around her wrist only to freeze as abruptly as his sentence. 

“I’m what?” she raised her brow. “Is there something I should know?”

“Nope,” Adrien dropped his hand stiffly to his side. “I was just trying to save you from that disgusting batter.”

“Nice try,” she smirked, shoving the spoon into her mouth. He would have to try a lot harder to make her afraid of tasting slightly messed up cookie…

A shiver danced it's way through her spine, her taste buds revolting at the disgusting intruder that had been placed in her mouth. 

Marinette spit the batter back into the bowl.

“Gross!”

“I tried to stop you,” Adrien crossed his arms, a smug grin forming on his lips.

“Not hard enough!” Marinette complained, rushing to the faucet, leaning her head under the spigot to take a drink.

_Seriously?_ She slurped, the cool, languid water barely managing to wash down the tiny bit of batter that had made its way into her throat. _What did he even put in that stuff?_

“Hello,” Marinette suddenly heard Adrien’s voice behind her. 

She stood, shutting off the tap, turning to see Adrien furrowing his brow with his phone pressed against his ear. 

“Jeffrey! I’m so sorry!” Adrien lamented, bringing his free hand up to massage the back of his neck. “I totally forgot. Something personal came up.”

Marinette wiped her mouth dry with the sleeve of her sweater, walking over to the oven so she could turn it on. At least one batch of cookies would be able to go in there.

“I know I promised,” he began to pace the kitchen, nearly knocking over Marinette as she leaned over to grab a cookie sheet from the cabinet below. “I’ll teach it to you the next time."

She straightened back up, glancing toward a disgruntled looking Adrien. He mouthed the word "sorry," nodding his head to what was being said on the other end of the line. 

Marinette needed wax paper to put her cookies on, but she had no idea where to find it in this unfamiliar kitchen. She had been lucky enough to find the cookie sheet, locating it by a pure guess. 

Deciding to follow Adrien's example, she mouthed her question slowly to him. 

"You'll do great," Adrien finally got a word in as he walked over to the drawer next to the refrigerator, pulling out the wax paper, and tossing it to Marinette. "Just relax and remember everything I've taught you. You'll be set."

Marinette signed the word "thanks" and went to ripping off a sheet big enough to cover the tray. 

Whoever Adrien was talking to seemed pretty upset. She couldn't hear what the boy was saying, but she could hear the tone of his voice even from across the kitchen. 

He sounded like a teenager and from what had been said, Marinette gathered that he must be some sort of student of Adrien's. 

Scooping a spoonful of batter, Marinette realized that she had no idea what kind of job Adrien even had. 

She formed the first cookie into a ball in her hands. Was Adrien a teacher? That could be possible, but why would a student be talking to him like that? From what she knew, teachers weren't supposed to give out their phone numbers to their students. 

She gingerly placed the ball on the tray. 

"Again, I'm so sorry," Adrien leaned against the counter. "I'll see you next week, okay?"

Marinette continued rolling out the cookies, pretending she wasn't at all interested in Adrien's conversation. The boy on the other end certainly had a lot to say. 

"Bye." 

From the corner of her eye, Marinette could see Adrien drop his shoulders, returning his phone to the pocket of his sweatpants.

He let out a heavy sigh, trudging his way over to Marinette's side, grabbing some batter with his bare hands and rolling it between his palms.

"He's a fencing student of mine," he placed the cookie ball on the tray. "Well, the only one, actually. I guess I kind of felt sorry for him."

"Oh?" she scooped another spoonful. "Who knew my husband would turn out to be such a kind hearted man?"

"Husband?" Adrien leaned towards her, purposely bumping his arm against hers, causing her heart to involuntarily flutter in response. "I didn't realize you were married to me yet."

"You know what I mean!" she quickly refuted, slamming the batter into its proper position. 

_Great._ She had already forgotten to take her own advice. And leave it to Adrien to not just let her little blunder slip by.

Crossing her arms, she turned to face Adrien. “So? Are you going to elaborate?”

Adrien put down the batter ball that was in his hand, completely filling the cookie sheet. He exhaled, facing Marinette with his batter covered palms hanging awkwardly in front of him. “I was supposed to meet him this morning before his competition to teach him a special technique. Obviously, I forgot. And Jeffrey doesn’t own a cell phone to call and remind me. Just now, he called from the library across from the building where the competition is getting ready to take place.”

“That’s a bummer,” Marinette frowned. Just thinking of Adrien unintentionally letting someone down on account of her suddenly being there, sent pangs of guilt flowing through her stomach.

“Yea,” Adrien lowered his eyes, the oven suddenly beeping in the background.

Marinette rushed to the faucet, washing the batter from her hands.

“I feel terrible,” Adrien added, unmoved from his previous position. “I started helping this kid because he reminded me so much of myself. I really wanted to be someone he could always depend on. He doesn't have very many of those types of people in his life."

Marinette's heart thudded deeply within her chest, the warm water massaging the tops of her hands. 

Something about Adrien's statement just didn't sit right. Surely he meant that the boy's talents were what reminded him of himself, not the other bit of information he gave. Right?

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien's voice was suddenly right next to her. "You've been washing your hands for a long time."

Marinette blinked, rapidly shutting off the water and reaching for the towel hanging on the cabinet next to her. 

"Yea," she rubbed her hands against the fabric. "I was just thinking about what you said."

"Oh? What about it?"

Marinette turned towards Adrien, a lump forming in her throat at his close proximity. 

"About you and him being similar," she swallowed, looking up at him. 

Adrien sighed, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. "Right. It's probably something you should know. I never really talked about it at school."

"Okay…" Marinette twiddled her thumbs, not sure if she liked where this was going. It seemed as if he was about to spill something extremely personal. And all of the sudden, it didn't seem right for her to know. "Are you sure this isn't something the younger Adrien should tell me about? I know I'm the one that brought it up, but it's not like I really need to know."

Adrien straightened back up, scrunching his eyebrows as he stared across the kitchen. "Hmm..."

"It's just that I've already unfairly learned so much about you!" She grabbed his shoulder. "If it's really that important, I want to hear it from my boyfriend's mouth!"

Adrien jerked his head back towards Marinette. "You're right," he breathed, lowering Marinette's hand from his shoulder and taking hold of her other hand at the same time. 

"My sweet Marinette," he rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands. "I really needed to hear that from you right now."

Her breath hitched as she melted into his tender touch, her eyes transfixed on his compassionate gaze. This was everything. Everything she had ever imagined from Adrien. His kindness. His warm, gentle affection. 

Images from a night long past suddenly flashed through her mind. 

A rose. 

A soft kiss on her cheek. 

A glance that was hopeful yet all too heartbroken.

It had been the same. Even back then, it was all too clear to her now, Chat Noir really had been Adrien.

And then it hit her.

Something as obvious as the light of day, but a detail that Marinette had somehow overlooked - neglected.

Adrien had always been in love with her. He had loved her from the very beginning. It hadn't just been Chat Noir flippantly showing off his affection. No. It had been real. And this whole time, it had been Adrien. 

Marinette's hands trembled as the enormity of this new revelation sunk in. She had known all day that Adrien had been Chat Noir. She had even scolded herself earlier for not falling for Chat's chivalrous behavior, so why was this coming as such a shock to her now?

But it was as if everything finally clicked - the final pieces of the puzzle piercing her soul as they molded themselves together. 

Adrien loved her. He had loved her this entire time. 

And his love was infallible - it was so loyal that Marinette had never even been considered an option.

How could she have been?

Adrien had met Ladybug first. And from that moment, his heart had already been taken.

Marinette gasped. Did that seriously mean Adrien had fallen for her before she had even met him as Adrien? 

He had loved her even before the stupid gum incident?

“Are you okay?” Adrien’s gentle voice wafted into her mind.

Marinette gingerly removed one of her hands from his, caressing it against Adrien’s cheek instead. His freshly shaven face was smooth and warm, his eyes affectionately gazing into hers as she scoured into their depths. 

Would things have been different if they had met under other circumstances? What if he had met Marinette first? Would he have fallen in love with her instead? 

Or what if she had actually paid more attention to Chat when they had first run into each other instead of being so focused on the akuma? Would she have succumbed to his kind-hearted spirit before she even had the chance to meet him as Adrien?

They had both been so blindly in love, that they had never even given thought to anyone else, causing them to miss out on years of potential happiness. 

_No more._ Marinette firmly decided. She would not allow herself to miss out on another second of having a relationship with Adrien Agreste. 

“ _Purrfectly_ ,” she smiled in response to Adrien's question, excitement buzzing through her veins at the thought of her returning to her own time. “How about we actually put those cookies I worked so hard on into the oven?”

She dropped her hand from his cheek, turning towards the island, expecting to easily slip her other hand from Adrien’s in the process. 

But it didn’t budge.

“Was that a pun that I just heard, m’Lady?”

Marinette spun back towards her hand’s captor. “So what if it was, Chaton?” she teased him. “Are you the pun police now?”

“Never!” he clutched at his heart with his free hand. “I’m just so mewved.”

“Don’t get too used to it, kitty,” she jerked her hand from his, walking back towards the island. “Consider it a one time phenomenon.”

“Okay,” Adrien snickered as Marinette picked up the cookie tray.

She carried it across the kitchen, sliding it into the oven and setting the timer before acknowledging Adrien’s obvious bemusement at her statement.

“Am I wrong?” She faced him, her hand on her hip.

Adrien sighed dramatically, placing his finger on his chin as he tilted his head upward, looking towards the ceiling. “I think that’s something you and younger Adrien need to find out.”

“Touche,” Marinette retorted. 

It looked like the time of getting information out of Adrien had officially ended. For the remainder of her stay here, she would have to find something else to talk about. 

"So what do you want to do once the cookies are done baking?" Marinette crossed her arms. "The day is still young."

"Oh, I've got some things in mind," he smirked while violently ruffling his hair, making some of the batter fall out. "How do you feel about watching one of your favorite movies before it's ever even been thought about in your time?"

"Oh! I'm down!" Marinette bounced, rushing across the kitchen to grab a towel - ignoring her clear attraction to Adrien messing with his hair. She tossed it to Adrien. "Just make sure to clean yourself off before you sit on the couch."

"Yes, mom."

Adrien obediently wiped his face with the towel. 

But those words sounded very strange coming out from Adrien's mouth. His mom was someone he never really talked about. 

She shook her head, turning towards the mess she and Adrien had made. There was no room for sad thoughts of the past. Tonight was all about having fun. She would learn all of Adrien’s secrets in her own time.


	16. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! I'm back! I'm finally back! I have been so honored with all of the new readers who have joined my story in the past few months. I never expected my humble little story could become ranked so high on so many lists. I'm sorry to those of you who don't think I update enough, but it is hard with a full time job and a family for me to find time to write. My next update will probably be sometime in the summer once school has let out. But no matter how long the wait, I promise I have not abandoned this story. I have the whole thing mapped out and it should be completed within the next eight chapters or so. I can't wait to get started on fleshing out the rest. It is going to be a wild ride. :)
> 
> Oh! I also want to give a shout out to my wonderful beta readers from Wattpad who I couldn't have done this without. Thank you @HappGorl for helping me plan the rest of this story and edit this chapter! Also a big thanks to @gamechanger321 for all of your great grammar advice as well!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please bear with me as I try to balance this little thing called life.

Things had been going so well. So well! 

Marinette groaned, languishing the warm water as it attempted to lull her into a false state of relaxation. 

The night before had been such a breeze - movies, pizza, harmless bantering - Marinette had been kind of getting used to this whole hanging out with Adrien thing. In fact, it had even been fun. What with all the insecurities and stuttering out of the way, she had actually been able to enjoy his company. 

It had been so natural, so easy to fall into a comfortable rhythm with him, that Marinette had allowed herself to forget, for the merest of hours, that they would one day be married. 

That was until she had woken up this morning.

Marinette pounded her forehead with the palm of her hand, hoping that the impact might somehow miraculously cause the uncomfortable memories to vanish.

“Stupid, Stupid!” 

How could she continue to face Adrien?

Sure, it hadn’t been  _ her _ fault that he had somehow idiotically managed to fall asleep on her bed... 

But why hadn’t she had a more appropriate reaction?

She was clumsy, doesn’t-know-how-to-act-around-her-crush Marinette after all. Why hadn’t she screamed or even fallen out of bed when she had woken up with an arm stretched across her abdomen? 

Why didn’t she gently move his arm or try to flee?

Anything would have been better than the disastrous events of that morning. 

“Stop that, Marinette!” Tikki squeaked, dropping her unfinished cookie onto the vanity and flying over to grab Marinette’s hand. “You are not stupid. Believe me.”

“Believe  _ me _ ,” Marinette dryly retorted, sinking deeper into the bubbles of her freshly poured bath, “when I say I am. If only you had seen what I did - what I allowed to happen. If you had known what I was-”

“I saw enough Marinette.” Tikki gently rubbed her charge’s hand. “It’s not as bad as you are thinking.”

“It’s not?!” Marinette jerked to a more upright position, flailing her arms and flinging bubbles, and Tikki, into the air. “What did I do when I woke up to find Adrien sleeping right next to me?!”

“I-I don’t know,” Tikki regained her balance, setting herself on the edge of the tub. “I didn’t see that part.”

_ Of course not.  _ Marinette huffed, angrily squirting a dollop of shampoo into her hand. “Well, I’ll tell you what I did.” She roughly lathered the product in. “I freaking touched his hair. I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, touched Adrien Agreste’s gorgeous hair.”

“And…” Tikki giggled. “What’s so bad about that?”

Closing her eyes, Marinette arched her back, submerging her hair into the water. So what if this was her second bubble bath within twenty-four hours. It wasn’t her fault that her period was about to start. 

Images of Adrien’s sleeping figure flitted through her head. She could still see his serene features - a silent peacefulness about them as gentle and fragile as a placid pond’s reflecting moon. She could still hear his even, contented breaths, telling her of his absolute trust in where and with whom he was sleeping - a subtle fact that still managed to make Marinette’s heart stutter. 

How could she have run away from that? Not when he had looked so content, so vulnerable even. As if her slightest movement - her slightest attempt to leave - would have robbed him of his happiness, his absolute faith in the stability of her presence. 

No. Instead she stayed, deciding, rather to slowly soak everything in. 

To try and understand this rather unbelievable experience.

Marinette exhaled, emerging from the water once again, as her mind replayed the earlier events, rummaging for an answer to Tikki's question.

How the heck was she supposed to just lay there without touching him? What with his slightly parted, beckoning lips and his soft looking skin. Everything about him was calling out to her. Luring her in as if he were some sort of beautiful, magical sleeping siren. 

For the past four years, all Marinette had seemed to think about was what it would be like to be with Adrien - to wake up every morning right next to him. And  t here he was, looking more angelic and handsome than she even imagined.

The temptation was almost too much to bear. But Marinette somehow resisted. Yes, it was with great determination that she somehow managed to go almost an entire minute without touching Adrien.

For fifty-two whole seconds after waking up, Marinette’s will had been solid as iron.

That was until the state of his extremely seductive, unkempt bed hair sunk in. It was then that her breath had hitched, her heart fluttering at seeing Adrien’s perfect hair looking exactly like Chat’s, and she had involuntarily moved her hand.

Marinette shuddered at the memory of that moment, opening her eyes and ringing the water out of her hair ,  regretting that simple, yet critical, action. 

“It was  _ bad _ because I woke him up,” she finally responded to Tikki. “And sleepy Adrien forgot I wasn’t his wife…”

“Oh…” Tikki scooted closer towards Marinette, the morning sun glinting off her red fur in the process. 

“Yup,” Marinette slowly breathed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “He said, ‘ _ Good morning princess, _ ’and then pulled me in and kissed me on the forehead.”

She squeezed her legs tightly, trying to keep her rapidly pounding heart from flying out of her chest. Everything about that moment was still so vivid - the sweet, intoxicating aroma that infiltrated and seemed to envelope Marinette in a sea of nothing but Adrien, the comfort she felt at being firmly held within the safe haven of his arms, and the absolute determination she had felt in never wanting to leave them.

It was as if she had lived her entire life as a nomad, aimlessly and unknowingly searching and never finding home until that very moment. That was where she was supposed to be, Marinette knew that now. Nothing in her life had ever felt so perfect, so right as being intertwined with Adrien. They were two sides of the same coin. Marinette and Adrien - Ladybug and Chat Noir. Destiny. That was the only word that could describe it.

There had only been one other time she had felt something quite like it. A time with rain and an umbrella...

“That sounds so cute!” Tikki gathered some bubbles into her hands, making Marinette feel slightly annoyed at how lightly she was treating the situation. “What happened next?”

Sighing, Marinette rested her chin on her knees. This next part, she couldn't even believe herself. “He told me loved me, and then I told him I loved him back.”

“You did what?!” Tikki blurted, flying towards Marinette and pushing Marinette's head up and off her legs. “You told Adrien you love him!?”

Marinette winced, trying to focus on Tikki's closened image. “I did.”

_ I couldn't stop myself.  _

“Marinette! That’s huge! You finally let your feelings out!”

"I know."

"How did it feel?"

_ Like my heart was going to explode. _

"I-I don't know," Marinette lied, shrugging her shoulders and thinking back to the enormity of that moment. 

It was the first time she had heard those words coming from Adrien's lips. Of course she knew he loved her. One day she would be Mrs. Adrien Agreste. 

But it was different. 

Knowing was one thing. But hearing him profess his love, with her name at the beginning of the sentence - well, Marinette couldn't  _ handle _ the solidity of that realization. 

All reasoning.

All rational thought.

None of it mattered. It was as if it had never even existed. 

Because Adrien Agreste said he loved her.

And she'd be damned if she resisted spilling her own confession. 

So what if he was the Adrien of the future? She loved him. That much was certain. 

"Okay." Tikki retreated a bit, giving Marinette some much desired distance. "So how did he respond?"

Leaning back, Marinette slunk into the water, only shallow enough for her to still be able to speak. “He tried to kiss me and I completely flipped out.”

“Oh my!” Tikki squealed. “That must have been when I woke up.”

“Bingo.” Marinette shut her eyes and completely succumbed to the warm watery depths. 

Her heart thumped dangerously within her chest, crashing and colliding against her ribs. 

Adrien had tried to kiss her.

The moment had been so beautiful.

So …  perfect.

It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

If only she had closed her eyes. If only she had waited, quietly welcoming the warmth of his lips as they softly pressed against hers.

Then maybe, just maybe ,  she wouldn’t be drowning her regrets underneath the water, imagining the sweetness of their almost kiss.

And why?  _ Why _ did she want it so bad?

Wasn’t it wrong?

Wasn’t it a kiss ultimately meant for a different Marinette?

She knew that. Of course her brain did.

_ That  _ was how she had found herself scrambling off the bed, running to the respite of the bathroom in which she hadn’t left since.

She had known it wasn't right - to give her first kiss -her first real kiss- to the Adrien of the future. She had already slipped up, telling him she loved him. Marinette had to save something,  _ something,  _ for her Adrien. 

But why could she not convince her rapidly beating heart of that truth now?

It had been the right choice.

Of course it had been the right decision.

Marinette’s lungs burned, the stinging lack of oxygen painfully reminding her of the flustering moments of the more current situation. 

Maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if she had come out after Adrien had pleaded for forgiveness, explaining that he had unintentionally fallen asleep after carrying her upstairs. (Marinette never had been great at staying awake during late night movies.)

Maybe she wouldn’t feel so embarrassed to see him right now had she just been able to face him right then and there. Buck up to her mistakes. Pridefully accept her final decision.

But luck was not on her side, as things would have it, because right at the very moment she had been thinking of going out, Marinette cramped, a telltale sign that her period was coming.

And what was worse, Adrien knew. He  _ knew  _ exactly what was happening. 

Marinette's body had always been a little strange, sending her a single painful signal just an hour or two before her period inevitably started. 

Of course Adrien would know that! For him, they had been together for what? Eight years? Of course he would recognize the stifled groan she had unwittingly emitted.

And of course, OF COURSE, he would be an extremely amazing husband, offering to go to the store because he already knew she was out of feminine products.

Just what kind of husband even  _ knows  _ that kind of information?

Marinette's already erratic heart skipped a beat as she surfaced, inhaling a much needed breath.

Sometimes Adrien really did seem perfect...

“I just can’t believe the future Marinette wouldn’t have a single pad or tampon anywhere in this house.” Tikki's voice broke Marinette's thoughts, effectively stopping her from going down the rabbit hole of dreaming about Adrien. The little kwami sat back on the edge of the tub, scratching her head. “You’re always so well prepared.”

“That’s the part that doesn’t make sense.” Marinette panted, reaching for a bar of soap. “I can’t believe I would actually allow that to happen. Especially knowing ahead of time about all of these events.”

“Hmm… you’re right.” Tikki crossed her arms. “Maybe you wanted this to happen.”

“And why the heck would I intentionally choose to put myself through this?!” Marinette pointed the soap bar accusingly at Tikki, the words clawing themselves out as she still fought for breath. There was no way. No way she would purposely do this.

“I don’t know.” Tikki shrugged. “Maybe it’s important.”

“Important ho-”

“AKUMA ALERT. AKUMA ALERT.” A loud, computerized voice echoed through the house, causing Marinette to freeze, dropping the soap into her bath.

Geez.

Would there ever be a chance for her heart to slow down?

And… did they seriously have an akuma alert system? She blinked, unbelievingly listening to the obnoxious sound. 

No. She shook her head. She shouldn’t be surprised. This was Ladybug and Chat Noir’s house. Of course they would have something installed to warn them of the appearance of an akuma. If they were there together, it wasn’t as if one of them could just call the other out. No. They simply had to have a quick way to find out if neither of them was out of the house.

“What are you going to do?” Tikki’s concerned voice pierced through Marinette’s revelation.

Marinette fumbled her hand at the bottom of the tub, trying to find the missing bar of soap, her breath still uneven. “W-what do you mean?” 

Tikki pushed her shoulder, forcing her sit straight up. “I mean,” she cleared her throat. “Are you going to fight?”

Marinette coughed, staring incredulously into Tikki’s eyes. “What? I’ll just leave it up to the adult Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Tikki’s eyes widened, a look of seriousness in them that Marinette hadn’t experienced in a long time. “You don’t get it do you?” Tikki pointed directly towards Marinette. “Right now, you’re the only Ladybug around.”

Marinette’s breath faltered, her heart sinking at the sudden realization at something so seemingly obvious. Chat Noir needed Ladybug, and right now, she was the only Ladybug that was able to be by his side.

“But-” she exclaimed reaching for the bathtub plug. “How am I supposed to fight without any feminine products?!”

Tikki grinned, a wild uncharacteristically mischievous smile that somehow, no matter how foreign, seemed to fit perfectly on her face. “Just leave that to me, Mare. Your costume is magic after all.”

"Right!" Marinette stood, stepping out of the bathtub and not even bothering to dry off. This was her duty - her job. No one else could help Adrien right now. It was up to her, regardless if she was from another time. Ladybug would never let Chat Noir down. She would never let him fight without her being right there by his side. “Tikki, spots on!”

A surge of pink magic enveloped the superheroine, feeling familiar, yet all too untrodden at the same time. Nothing about the transformation process in itself was inherently different. Yet it was the destination that was different this time. Ladybug was about to go fight alongside her husband. 

Chat Noir was no longer just her silly, pun loving partner.

No. 

He was Adrien Agreste.

And she was his future bride.

“Let’s do this!” she shouted confidently, rushing into the bedroom and out the sliding door to the balcony. She extended her yoyo to a nearby tree, flinging herself into the welcoming morning sky. Nothing would slow her down from getting to her partner’s side. Not the fleeting embarrassment she had felt at sending Adrien to buy feminine products for her. Nor the tinge of guilt she had felt for longing for something she was not yet ready for. No. Marinette would not be distracted from her mission. 

Not even by the slight, seemingly misplaced movement she noticed out of the corner of her eye… 


	17. Black Tip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I know I said I most likely wouldn't get to post again until June, but here I am! Surprise! I got an unexpected day off and had some time on the weekends to crank this bad boy out. And somehow, it became one of my longest chapters. Go figure. However, as soon as I post this, I am going to crack down on my online classes. So, it definitely be a few months before the next chapter is out.
> 
> I have to thank the wonderful Happgorl on Wattpad for helping me design the akuma in this chapter. Not only did she provide the awesome sketches, but the name and entire design was her idea. I'm terrible at thinking up akumas, so thank you! She even helped to beta read this chapter and brainstormed the rest of this story with me. What a gal! (P.S. The chapter just would not post when I added the image. I have no idea what is wrong with it. The best I could do was add a link to the image. Sorry about that).
> 
> I would also like to thank my other beta reader, gamechanger321 on Wattpad. I threw this ridiculously long chapter at her a few days ago, and she pulled through. One of these days, I will figure out the correct punctuation for the dialogue. Haha!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. This is my first attempt at writing an akuma fight.

This wasn’t the first time Adrien had been met with the unfortunate duty of having to buy feminine products, and he was certain that it wouldn’t be the last. Regardless of that fact, and the whole volunteering himself to do this, he still hated every second of this monotonous task.

He internally groaned, looking at the voluminous options in front of him. It wasn’t that he necessarily disliked the act of buying something so personal for his wife - he was a man, he could handle a few strange looks in the checkout line. No, the ever-present problem he always faced in this situation was the fact that he never knew what on earth he was supposed to buy.

No matter how many times he studied her packages at home, swearing he would be able to pick them out next time, it didn’t matter. The designs were constantly changing, and Adrien had a growing suspicion that the product designers were not-so-secretly laughing at how many men they’d managed to dupe this time. 

“Can I help you?” 

Adrien jumped at the sudden voice, turning to find a teenage girl standing much closer than he would have liked. With her high, brown ponytail and tiny figure, she looked hardly old enough to be in high school, let alone an employee of this store. Yet here she was: blue vest, nametag, and all, standing there with a smile on her face, ready to give him advice.

This was always the worst part, and Adrien mentally kicked himself for taking so long to decide what to buy. 

“Yes,” he replied in the manliest tone he could muster - thankful for the fact he had stopped modeling a long time ago and didn't have to worry about this teenager recognizing him as someone famous. “My wife gave all of her monthly products to a friend, because - er," he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, she didn’t need them for a while and…”

“Oh my! Congratulations!” The girl excitedly bounced up and down. “Was it a girl or a boy?”

“What?” Adrien blinked, not sure what the girl could be so amped up about. “My wife gave them to a girl.” He paused. “Wait. Why does that even matter?”

And why had she congratulated him?

“I’m not talking about her friend.” She grinned as she tried to still herself. “But fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t press the matter. I can already tell by looking at _you_ , that your wife must be one proud mother.”

Adrien froze, only able to watch as Sherry - the name he had read on her tag - giddily turned on her heels and grabbed a few boxes off the shelf.

“Here.” She shoved them into his arms. “This should last for a few months.”

As she started to walk away, she turned to look back over her shoulder, “And here's a little advice. Don’t just focus on taking care of your wife and little one. Get some sleep. It looks like you could use some rest.”

...___…

Adrien walked out of the store, a blast of warm air rushing at him as he gripped the rough handles of the plastic bag tightly in his hand. That had been a disaster. That _Sherry_ hadn’t even allowed him to get a word in. Marinette had _not_ given birth and he wasn’t lacking sleep because of a _baby_ in his house!

Sure, she had been right about him looking tired. Heck. He was exhausted! It had been what, one o’clock when he had carried Marinette upstairs and stupidly fallen asleep right beside her? He had just meant to relax for a moment - to slightly rest his eyes. But nope! Sleep had such a funny way of taunting him, making him fall under immediately, plaguing him with restless nightmares the entire night.

He walked up to his car, opening the passenger door and placing the bag inside. Closing the door, he turned, leaning his back against the car and drooping his head. 

If it wouldn’t have been for that stupid phone conversation, then maybe he would have gotten some rest. 

He sighed, tousling his hair with his hand. 

Marinette had said something big was about to happen, and he had felt uneasy ever since. Whatever was coming, it had been important enough for future him to tell her that everything must remain the same. 

_It must be something good._ He had told himself after their conversation had ended. Why else would he not want anything to change?

But when he closed his eyes, those slight twinges of doubt he had buried deep inside maliciously grew, bringing themselves to the forefront of his mind. And by the time he had fully awoke - when Marinette slammed the bathroom door - he knew that regardless of what good may come from this event, there was surely something at least as terribly bad on its way.

Nothing joyous in his life ever came without a price, and he was sure it wouldn’t be any different this time.

Even marrying Marinette had cost him his relationship with his father. He had become too complacent, thinking the next few months would pass without some kind of sick, cruel demand from his life.

_Soon._

That was what Marinette had said.

_But was he really ready to fight?_

Adrien straightened, the keys jingling in his fingers as he stepped around the car. He needed to get back to Marinette.

Screams of citizens erupted from down the street just as Adrien grabbed the handle to his door. 

He froze, wishing he really hadn’t just jinxed this moment.

Plagg zoomed out of his pocket. “I really was trying to give you some space after all _that_.” He grimaced, motioning his hands towards the store. “But it sounds like my presence is needed.”

“Thanks Plagg.” Adrien dropped his hand, knowing the situation in the store must have been really bad for even Plagg to resist mocking him. “Let’s find a place to transform.”

...___…

Following the direction where the screams were the loudest, Adrien quickly found his target. 

The akuma stood in the middle of the plaza directly in front of the Louvre, waving a tan sabre and shouting something that Adrien wasn't quite close enough to hear. He was wearing a sandy colored one-piece suit that resolved into tan in the middle and black along his sides. On his back was a tan fin with a black tip and his hair was colored and pointed in the same fashion. His mask was the same sand color as his suit, with black underlining his eyes. 

  
  


"Welcome to the show, Chat Noir!" The villain bowed deeply to Adrien as soon as Adrien’s feet touched the ground in front of him. "Finally, a worthy opponent has arrived."

"At your service." Adrien bowed in reply. He smirked, glancing mischievously into the villain's eyes - truly looking at his features for the first time. 

He gasped. 

It wasn't unusual for Adrien to recognize the person akumatized. But this time... this time he really wished he wasn't right. 

"Jeffrey?" he asked, taking a step towards the villain. 

"I'm Black Tip now!" the villain curtly responded, pointing his sabre directly towards Adrien. "I'm no longer that weak boy!"

"What happened to you?" Adrien slowly placed his hand on his baton as he cautiously advanced. 

Black Tip firmly gripped his pommel. "It doesn't matter, Cat-breath, now fight!" He lunged forward, swiping the sword at Adrien’s neck.

Adrien quickly parried his attack, treating his baton more like a sabre out of reflex. 

"Oh, I see you've got some skills," Black Tip sneered, "but nothing you do will be enough to win."

"Is that right?" Adrien thrust forward, sliding beneath his opponent's sword and slashing at him from behind. 

But before his baton could make contact, Black Tip evaded his attack, ducking under Adrien’s strike. 

Adrien blinked, recognizing the move he had just completed as the villain seemingly vanished from his vision.

But he knew. 

There was only one place Black Tip could have gone.

And Adrien was defenseless, lacking the speed he needed in order to save himself as Black Tip inevitably attacked from behind.

"No you don't!" 

The melodious sound of Ladybug’s yo-yo sliced through the air behind Adrien completely severing all sense of hopelessness. 

He turned sharply, catching a glimpse of Black Tip’s sabre as it flew directly into Ladybug’s arms. 

“Good luck fighting without this!” she shouted, parading her loot from a seemingly safe distance.

 _Great job, Marinette._ Adrien smiled at her little dance. It really was surreal seeing the younger Ladybug in action again.

“Ladybug.” Black Tip’s growl quickly turned Adrien's focus back on the villain. “It’s an honor.” The akuma falsely smiled, half bowing, his eyes never once leaving Ladybug. “I knew you wouldn’t be gone for long.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t told Marinette about the future Ladybug’s prolonged absence yet.

“What are you talking-”

“Your fight is with me,” Adrien snapped as he leaped towards the villain.

Once again, Black Tip vanished only to appear a second later at Ladybug’s side.

“Oh really, Chat Noir,” Black Tip sneered as he forcefully snatched his sabre from her hands, aiming it just inches away from her chest. “Looks like I’ve caught the bug. Monarch will be pleased; she wasn’t expecting me to so easily find the Ladybug miraculous.”

“Monarch?” Ladybug threw a questioning glance towards Adrien.

He shrugged his shoulders, placing the baton back in his belt as he crept forward, trying to sneak towards the distracted villain. Monarch wasn’t a name he had heard before either, but he would allow Marinette to be the one to ask the questions.

“That’s right,” Black Tip chuckled, taking a step towards Marinette and resting his sword against her chest. “You two wouldn’t know about my master yet, seeing as how I am her first villain.”

Bile burned against Adrien’s throat at seeing Marinette in such a vulnerable position. He wanted to run, to quickly strike down his opponent. But he knew he had to be patient. Black Tip was fast. And so far, he hadn’t taken his focus off Ladybug enough to notice Adrien’s change in location. If Adrien had any chance of beating him, he would have to catch him off guard, regardless of his Lady’s current situation.

 _She can handle herself._ Adrien silently inhaled, trying to slow his heartbeat.

“So Hawkmoth finally retired.” Ladybug smirked, buying a few more seconds for Adrien. “It’s about time. I’m honestly surprised he lasted this long.” She placed her hands on her hips, unphased by the sabre at all. “I wonder what sort of sick, twisted woman he tricked into taking up his mantle. Is she really the one in charge? Or is he still the mastermind calling all the shots?”

Adrien stifled a laugh. He was only a few steps away now, and he really could not afford to make any sound at this distance. All he had to do was close the gap and call out his cataclysm quickly enough for him to destroy the akumatized item. He could do this. 

“Hawkmoth is gone,” Black tip scoffed, his voice suddenly sounding more menacing. Adrien knew from experience that now, it wasn’t really the villain speaking. Even with Black Tip’s back towards him, Adrien could still distinctly make out the butterfly shape covering the villain’s eyes. His voice was no longer his own; this was Monarch speaking. “He threw his miraculous out!”

Adrien took another step forward as Black Tip crossed his arms. “But thankfully, I had already figured out his identity and was following him at the time. He practically gave me the miraculous.”

“Thanks for the monologue,” Ladybug crossed her own arms, resting them directly beneath the sabre, “but I don’t really care how you got your miraculous. All that matters is that I am going to defeat your villain and then come after _you_ next.”

Adrien’s pulse quickened. He knew Marinette was stalling - he only had a few more steps - but did she really need to be provoking the new holder of the butterfly miraculous? They didn’t even know anything about this unfamiliar villain or how dangerous she was yet.

He shook his head, trying to not think about this new, troubling information. They had been fighting Hawkmoth for twelve years. Never once had he shown any signs of giving in. But suddenly he just threw out his miraculous?

None of this made sense.

Hawkmoth was gone?

Just like that, he had vanished?

No.

Adrien took another step forward. He couldn’t think about this right now. His main focus had to be in defeating this villain. 

Jeffrey.

His heart sunk, remembering that Black Tip was his fencing student. What had happened to him? What could have been so bad that had caused him to turn into a villain?

 _Focus, Adrien!_ He shook his head again. One more step. That’s all it would take.

“CATACLYSM!” He shouted, darting around Black Tip and reaching for his sword. 

But he had been too slow. Before he could make contact, the villain had already vanished.

Adrien stumbled forward, the momentum of his attack causing him to fall directly into Marinette’s arms - thankful that his hand had been pointed in the other direction, his cataclysm barely missing her as he fell.

“Hi Kitty.” She smiled, pushing against his chest, setting him back on balance. “This guy’s fast. How are we going to beat him?”

“You’re asking me?” Adrien pointed his index finger at his own chest, dispelling the cataclysm in his other hand. _That’s a first._

“Well you _do_ have eight more years of experience,” she smirked, flicking his bell, making his stomach flip at her flirtatiousness. She looked down at his right hand. “Why did you get rid of your cataclysm? Now you won’t be able to use it.”

Adrien smirked, if she could get away with some playful banter, so could he. “Don’t worry about that, m’Lady,” he bopped her nose with the finger that had been against his chest. “This cat has learned some new tricks.”

“Are you two lovebirds forgetting something?” Black Tip sung, once again using his own voice, just a few feet behind them. “It’s pretty obvious you can’t catch me, so be good little vermin and hand over your miraculous!”

“So what do you think his power is?” Marinette whispered, turning to face the villain. “You know, besides weilding a sabre.”

Adrien thought about it for a moment, reaching his hand towards his baton. “Earlier, he perfectly copied the move I tried to hit him with - only he was much faster. Maybe his power is some sort of mimicry.”

“That could be dangerous,” Marinette frowned, beginning to spin her yo-yo. “He’s already seen your cataclysm. Do you think he can copy powers?”

“I doubt it,” Adrien firmly spoke, extending his baton and taking a step towards the villain. “If he could, I think he would have already used it.”

Black Tip readied his weapon. “So, I take it your not planning on giving up?” He smiled. “Good. I was in need of some practice. Maybe you won’t let me down, unlike my so-called teacher, Adrien.”

Adrien froze, a lump forming in the back of his throat. So _that_ was what all of this was about? Adrien had been the cause of this poor boy’s akumatization? 

He felt Marinette’s hand on his shoulder, her yo-yo slowing its momentum. He hadn’t yet told her that this villain was his student.

“I’m sure this _Adrien_ ,” Marinette squeezed his shoulder, kindly speaking up for him, “must have had a good reason-”

“He promised!” Black Tip shouted, lowering his sabre and his gaze, his shoulders shaking with his raw, pent-up emotion. “He promised me he would teach me his special move before my competition. But he lied.” Black Tip clenched his fists, gripping the sabre even tighter. “Because of him,” he growled, “I lost the competition and didn’t get the money I needed.”

“You never told m- Adrien you needed money,” Adrien softly spoke, slowly lowering his baton and placing it on the ground. Standing back up he added, “What happened?”

“Loan sharks,” Black Tip snapped, tensing his shoulders. “They came looking for my dad, but when they couldn’t find him -or the money- they decided to beat me up instead.”

“What are you doing?” Marinette whispered from behind Adrien’s shoulder. “Why did you put your baton down?”

Adrien strung his fingers through his hair, sighing, “We can’t beat him like this. He’ll just copy or evade any of our advances. Just trust me, Bugaboo. This is the only way we can win.”

Taking the hint, Marinette gingerly bent forward, placing her weapon directly next to Adrien’s.

“But no more,” Black Tip gathered his composure, lifting his sabre, once again, to a fighting position. “They were the first ones I took down with my new powers. It will be a while before they wake up, I imagine.” He smirked, vanishing from sight, only to reappear, frozen with his sword inches away from Adrien.

Adrien grinned, knowing the villain had finally noticed he and his Lady had laid down their weapons. It was just as he had thought. Jeffery wouldn’t attack an unarmed opponent.

“So you’ve given up,” the akuma snarled, lowering his own weapon. “Wise choice, even though I'm slightly disappointed.” He sighed. “I’ll be taking your miraculous then.”

The sun glinted off something on Black Tip’s chest. Adrien squinted, instantly recognizing the shark tooth necklace. It had been a gift from Jeffrey's dad. Well, it hadn’t always been a shark tooth, but Adrien just knew what this object once had been - and what it had meant to his student. 

“As you wish,” Adrien bowed his head, raising his right, ringed, hand towards the villain. 

Just as Black Tip was about to take Adrien’s miraculous, Adrien shouted, “Cataclysm!” lurching forward and grabbing the villain’s necklace instead. 

The tooth and chain crumbled in his fingertips, leaving a fluttering sensation in his palm. “For you, M’Lady,” he said, turning towards a blushing Marinette and transferring the akuma into her hand.

He set his attention back on Jeffrey, who now sat crumpled on the ground, his head buried in his hands. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Adrien leaned down, grabbing Jeffrey’s arm to help him stand. He could hear Marinette purifying the akuma off in the distance. “I know you’re upset about what happened, but I promise Adrien will come to help you as soon as he finds out about this.”

“Lucky Charm!” Adrien heard Marinette call out behind him. Of course she would have to do that; she couldn’t use her Miraculous Ladybug without the Lucky Charm. He snickered to himself, proud of his accomplishment- it wasn’t often they beat a villain without having to use it.

“You’re right.” Jeffrey dusted off his pants as Adrien let go of his arm. “I should have never doubted Adrien.”

“Now, that’s the spirit!” Adrien smiled, smacking his hand playfully against Jeffrey’s back. “Let me just take you home, then I’ll go explain the situation to Adrien.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Swirls of pink and red ladybugs danced and twirled, one surrounding the ashes of Jeffrey’s necklace in Adrien's hand as the others rushed off into the distance.

“Please don’t tell Adrien about this,” Jeffrey pleaded, averting his gaze to the ground, crossing one arm against his torso and squeezing his other elbow. “He’ll just think less of me, and I really don’t want-”

“He won’t think less of you.” Adrien leaned forward gently clasping the gold chain around Jeffrey's neck. “He’s your teacher. He loves you, no matter your current financial situation.”

“You really think so?” Jeffrey looked into his eyes, filling Adrien with all of his hopes - his sadness.

Adrien nodded. “Come on kid,” he barely managed to say, fighting the tears that were trying to form in his eyes. “Let’s get you home.”

“Chat,” Ladybug called softly from behind him, her voice sounding shaky and uneven.

Adrien’s heart clenched at her tone as he turned, seeing her face shining a bright red.

“I need your help.” She looked to the ground, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Chat Noir.” Jeffrey patted his shoulder. “I can get home just fine on my own. It looks like Ladybug needs you way more.”

Adrien slowly swallowed. “Right,” he said, walking towards Marinette. “Ladybug, what’s wrong?”

She bit her lips, her cheeks somehow turning even more crimson. “Not here,” she whispered. “I’ll tell you when we’re alone.”

“Thanks for saving me.” Jeffrey’s voice chirruped from where Adrien had left him. “I’ll be heading out now.”

“Get home safe,” Marinette bellowed, exuding an all-too-obvious false confidence, whilst grabbing Adrien’s arm and pulling him in the opposite direction. “Sorry we couldn’t see you home.”

Adrien’s feet dragged a moment until he could regain his balance, steadying himself to match Marinette’s quickened pace. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Marinette had never acted like this. 

She turned, leading him down a secluded alleyway, checking to make sure no one had seen them go in.

“W-What’s going on?” He huffed when they finally stopped. They were standing at a dead end, wedged between three brick buildings with no windows or doors near them. Adrien was familiar with this particular location. He and Ladybug often chose it as a secluded place for their transformations.

“I’m an idiot,” she covered her face with her hands, “and I don’t have time to make it home before my miraculous runs out.”

“So?” Adrien soothingly rubbed her head. “That happens all the time. Just transform now. It will be fine.”

Marinette peeked through her fingers, like a child trying to decide whether or not to trust a stranger for the first time. 

His heart fluttered.

 _So cute!_ His mind screamed, as he willingly stopped himself from just sweeping her into his arms and lovingly peeling her hands away from her eyes.

“What is always true about the state of our transformation?” Marinette matter-of-factly asked, her miraculous beeping to remind them of the immediateness of her situation. 

At this point she had what, three, no two minutes left? 

Adrien pondered, trying to think of how to best answer her question. “Umm, I don’t know,” he faltered. “We always go back to how we were before we activated our miraculous. Is that what you’re getting at?”

Marinette nodded.

“Oh.” Adrien moved his hands to her shoulders. “Does this have to do with your period? I’m sorry, I haven't been able to get your supplies to you yet.”

Marinette closed her fingers again. “That has something to do with it.” Her voice was muffled.

“I’m so sorry." Adrien reflexively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight embrace. “Is there something I can do? Do you want me to run to the closest store again?”

Marinette took a deep breath. “I need your miraculous.” she lowered her hands, pushing against his chest so she could look up at him.

Adrien blinked, trying to think how on earth Plagg could help with her situation.

“It was my Lucky Charm,” she chewed at her lip. “It was what reminded me of my problem.”

Adrien raised his brow, his curiosity piqued. “And just what _was_ this mysterious item?”

Marinette’s face flushed once again as she cleared her throat.

“I’m waiting.” He tapped his fingers against her back, only feeling slightly guilty at pushing her buttons.

Aiming her gaze towards Adrien’s chest, Marinette whispered, “A towel.”

Adrien dropped his arms, only now realizing how close he had accidentally gotten. It didn’t take a genius to pick up on the gist of that Lucky Charm’s insinuation. He backed away from Marinette, turning away so she could not see how flushed his _own_ face had suddenly gotten.

Her miraculous beeped again. One more minute.

“That’s why I need your-”

“Plagg, claws in.” His voice shook as he was surrounded by a flash of green. Plagg appeared in front of him, looking disgruntled as he stared at the brick buildings around them.

“This isn’t home,” Plagg whined, crossing his arms. “What’s the deal, Adrien?”

“Not now,” Adrien curtly responded, reaching into his pocket, grabbing a chunk of cheese and shoving in his kwami’s mouth. “Eat.”

Plagg easily obliged, swallowing the smelly morsel in one, seamless bite.

“Now, here’s what’s going to happen,” Adrien quickly spoke. “You are going to close your eyes, and I am going to give Marinette your miraculous.”

“Why?” Plagg glanced over Adrien’s shoulder towards Marintte. “I don’t really want to be a part of some sort of new switching miraculous fetish.”

Adrien’s ears burned, his blood boiling at the audacity of Plagg’s statement.

“Please, Plagg,” Marinette cooed softly. “You’re the only one who can help. I don’t have any cookies for Tikki and-”

“Okay.” Plagg darted past Adrien, towards the girl behind him. “Anything for you, Marinette.”

“Hey!” Adrien snapped, refusing to turn his head in Marinette’s direction.

“What?” Plagg sung, mockingly. “ _She_ asked nicely. You should really try it sometime.”

Adrien let out an exasperated sigh. Plagg always had taken a preference to Marinette. It really wasn’t fair at times.

“Thank you, Plagg.”

She paused.

“You know, I really wish I could have seen your face,” Marinette casually added, obviously aiming this statement towards Adrien.

“What?” He crossed his arms, forcing himself not to turn around to look at her facial expression.

“When you transformed,” she answered. “It was my first time seeing it. I wish I could have seen something besides your back. It really was magnificent.” 

“I’m sorry," Adrien breathed, remembering the first time he had seen Ladybug turn back into Marinette. That had been one of the most magical, beautiful moments in his entire life, and he felt terrible that Marinette had only gotten to see his backside. "I'm sure it will be a lot more special for you next time."

He fumbled with the ring on his finger as her miraculous beeped its final warning. “Plagg, close your eyes,” he demanded.

The walls around him flashed pink, and Adrien hurriedly shut his eyes. He backed up, hoping to better shield Marinette if someone were to come around the corner. He took his ring off, shuddering at the thought of Marinette standing naked behind him. 

It really was ironic, he lamented. If this had happened any other time. If this had just happened with his _wife_ , then he could have enjoyed this moment, basking in her glorious and beautiful presence. 

But no.

This just had to happen now - with a seventeen year old virgin, taunting his wildest fantasies, and making him question what he had done in order to deserve this cruel, messed up life.

"Marinette!" Adrien suddenly heard Tikki squeak. 

"I know, Tikki," Marinette glumly responded, making Adrien's heart jitter at the sound of her voice. "Sometimes I can be really stupid."

Adrien squeezed the ring in the palm of his hand, trying not to imagine the exquisite figure standing right behind him. It burned in his grasp, as if the ring itself longed to get away from him - to fulfill its duty of clothing Marinette. 

He shuddered, running his free hand violently through his hair. 

"Marinette, you really know how to torture a man,” he unwittingly uttured, trying to control his short, uneven breaths. 

"Adrien,” she compassionately spoke. Then, changing her tone, she added, “Just hurry up and give me your miraculous."

"And now you're starting to sound like a villain." he pouted, reaching his arm and the ring, awkwardly behind him. “Plagg, make sure to keep your eyes closed when she transforms back and quickly fly out of the room, okay?”

“Yes, _master_.” Plagg’s voice oozed with sarcasm at the latter word.

Marinette gently took the ring from Adrien’s hand, somehow managing to grab it without touching his skin - which was quite a relief to Adrien.

"Here," she blurted as two, small objects landed in his palm. "I can't leave you without a miraculous. Once Tikki can get some cookies, she'll be good to go again."

Adrien nodded, closing his fingers around the earrings, knowing it would be useless to protest. It would be foolish for one of them to not have a miraculous. And even with Tikki being out of power, wearing both the cat and ladybug miraculous could be dangerous. 

“Okay,” Marinette said. Taking in an audible, deep breath. “Here goes. Plagg, CLAWS OUT!”

Adrien could see the flash of green light through his closed eyelids. Knowing it was now safe, he opened his eyes, hurriedly inserting the earrings into his ears. 

"You look so cute!" Tikki giddily shouted. "I love your cat ears!"

Adrien slowly turned around, his breath hitching and heart accelerating as his eyes rested on Marinette.

 _Cute._ He thought, referring back to what Tikki had said, his jaw nearly dropping as he took in Marinette's appearance. _Well, that's one word for it..._

This wasn’t the first time Adrien had seen Marinette using his miraculous, they had once been forced to fight with their miraculouses switched. But that time, he had been too focused on beating the akuma to truly appreciate her image - not that it would have helped. This time, things were completely different.

Not only was Marinette three years older than she had been the last time - a fact that allowed her curves, her more womanly body to perfectly fill the suit - but this time, _this time_ Adrien knew that the girl wearing _his_ miraculous would one day be his wife. 

_Maybe Plagg was right_. He shook his head, trying to force himself to keep a clean mind. 

But he was about to go crazy. What with her darkened, long braided hair and her glowing green eyes. They should definitely avoid doing this in the future, because if that had been _his_ Marinette standing in front of him, he would have gathered her in his arms and kissed her senseless until the end of time.

Would they ever be able to defeat an akuma like that again?

Yea. Right.

“Are you okay?” Marinette stepped forward, placing her hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

He flinched, recoiling from her touch as his heart was sent into overdrive. 

“Aww, is the little kitty struggling with seeing Lady Noire again?” She pouted, playfully tickling underneath his chin, causing him to breath in her sweet, intoxicating scent. 

“Stop that!” He jumped back, assuming an overly dramatic defensive position.

“Pft,” she chuckled, hunching her shoulders and touching her fist to the bottom of her nose.

Adrien could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. She was mocking him! This young, supposedly innocent Marinette, was enjoying seeing him suffer at looking upon her visage.

 _Not much has changed._ He thought, remembering all-to-well how he had been treated by the Marinette of the future.

“You're too cruel.” He straightened, somewhat regaining his composure. “If you don’t stop laughing like that, I can’t promise I’ll continue to keep my paws to myself.”

“Too bad I currently have your paws, then,” she sung as a tear literally slid, joyously, from her eye. 

“Oh really?” Adrien raised a single eyebrow, crossing his arms.

This was getting dangerous.

“Would you like to bet on that statement?” He smirked, unable to contain the voracious creature stirring within him.

Marinette crouched, pulling out her baton, extending it horizontally in front of her.

“Absolutely.” she winked. “Right now I’m the only one with powers.”

Adrien’s jaw unwittingly dropped. Was this girl seriously not the Marinette of the future? Maybe this coquettish attitude had something to do with the effects of the cat miraculous, but the longings of Adrien’s body were having a really hard time succumbing to the truths - now swirling, jumbled and twisted - within the depths of his mind.

He lunged forward, yearningly, only to find Marinette vaulting over his head.

“Now, now kitty,” she smugly cooed, flicking her braid over her shoulder. “Don’t forget, you promised to help Jeffrey this evening.”

“But-” Adrien began, his heart racing as every limb in his body buzzed with exhilaration.

He and Marinette had often played a similar, provocative game of catch. Every fiber of his being was tingling, craving for him to finish that game right now. 

But he couldn’t. 

He had to stop himself.

“Okay,” he whined, pining after Marinette as she stood, one hand on her hip and one leg crossed, leaning against her baton. 

_Stop it, Agreste!_ He looked to the ground, hating himself for his lack of self-restraint. It really would be best if he kept himself away from that house.

“I might be gone all evening.” He scraped his foot against the pavement. “And I didn’t even get the chance to take the products I bought back to the house.”

"I'll take them to her!" Tikki unexpectedly chimed in. 

Adrien darted his attention to the familiar creature as she fluttered to him, looking at him with sympathetic eyes. The little Kwami had been quiet during this entire, awkward encounter, and Adrien suddenly felt sorry for Tikki having to see her charge using another miraculous. They were both equally at a loss at how to respond to this odd situation. 

“Okay.” Adrien winked towards Tikki. "We can drive to Jeffrey's house together. Then you can take the bag over to Marinette. Don't worry, I'll draw you a map so you don't get lost."

Tikki smiled. "Thanks, Adrien!"

"Now that that's settled," Marinette interjected, "I guess that's my queue to go."

Adrien blinked, looking her direction, unable to get a response passed his suddenly clenched throat. 

“Take care of Jeffrey,” she commanded, lengthening the baton and soaring into the sky. She gracefully landed on the nearby roof, glancing back only long enough to shout, “I’ll see you later Chaton.”

He exhaled, relief spreading as a cleansing wave through his entire body. 

The temptress was finally gone. 

"Well, _that_ was certainly interesting." Tikki plopped onto Adrien's shoulder. "I've never seen Marinette act like that before."

"I have." Adrien closed his eyes, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart down. "You and Plagg usually decide that's the time for you to skedaddle when she starts up that act."

Thank _God_ Marinette would be returning from Milan tomorrow. He didn’t know if his self-control could last one more day with only this younger, yet still mischievous, version of his wife running around.

"I see," Tikki squeaked. "I think I'll have a talk with her when we all get home."

Adrien could feel the heat rising to his face once again at the thought of _that_ conversation. 

"You do that," he coughed, opening his eyes to see the empty alleyway in front of him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" she sung, scurrying into his shirt pocket.

Adrien smiled. It would be refreshing having Tikki with him for a while. If Plagg had seen what Adrien had done just now, he would certainly be giving him hell. 

He boldly took a step forward. Tikki was just what he needed right now. His smile widened. 

Tomorrow his wife would be home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! I love hearing your feedback and often take your advice! If you didn't click on the link earlier to see Black Tip, go here! https://imgur.com/Df8I5Nt


End file.
